Till My Dying Breath
by shadows-insanity
Summary: VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!ed's gained the philosopher's stone. however, something's wrong with him now that's he's used it. he regains everything, only to realize he will loose everything. well... maybe. can several special people help
1. I'm not a CHILD!

Xx hello. I thought I would write a FMA story. I… well um. This is my first one. And I doubt the fact it will be very good. But hell, I had a impulse. And my muse had a violent urge. So I wrote this…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arms wrapped around Ed from behind. He looked over his shoulder at his brother. "hey Al." Alphonse smiled as he kissed Ed's forehead.

Ed was still short, even being 17. He was shorter then 5'8... "how come your so tall Al? it bugs the fuck out of me." Al sighed as he rested his cheek on the top of Ed's forehead. Ed smiled at the ground. He felt more then saw Al as he straightened and looked out the window from over his shoulder.

Reaching up, Ed's automail arm clinked just barely. "brother, you should of fixed your own body up." Ed shook his head and his near mid back length blond hair settled over his shoulder in it's custom braid. "don't worry about it Al. your more important then anything." Ed leaned forward and rested his forehead on the cool window.

Al's brownish/golden eyes (you notice that his are actually different in the anime? In the flashbacks especially) flashed and he pressed a hand to Ed's forehead. "you still have a fever brother?" Ed shook his head. "don't be such a worrywart Al. I'm fine." Al looked earnestly at his shorter yet older brother.

Al's body was leaned and toned. Not weak, his hair was short and blond, innocence still lingered distinguishably in his body and soul. For a sixteen year old, he was still very innocent. And still worried a lot for his brother, his friend… and his companion. Al had friends yes, but he would die if something happened to his brother.

Shifting his hand, Al felt how hot Ed's forehead was. His fever hadn't gone down at all in the last few days. "why don't you go to the doctor Ed?" Ed shook his head and rolled his eyes. "those crackpots don't know jack Al." Alphonse sighed as he stepped back when Ed straightened. Ed was a full head and a half shorter then Al, and they both joked about it.

"hey Al, we're late to go meet that baka Mustang." Al nodded and walked to the door. Ed still wore his black pants and sleeveless black shirt with his crimson overcoat. While Al wore a pair of baggy tan pants and a black button up shirt with a white shirt underneath.

Sadly, the only thing Ed couldn't change was the red tattoo on his arm, it remained after Al was given a real body. (the same symbol on the back of Ed's coat)

Al walked out the door when Ed waved him off. "I'll be right back, I'm a little thirsty." Al shut the door behind himself and Ed covered his mouth and coughed, a horridly sick sound. Blood smeared his palm and he wiped it off. "damn. I'm getting worse." Ed cleared his throat before he drank a glass of water.

Stepping outside, Al and Ed started for the central building. (I think that's it…--) when they started up the stairs, Ed accidentally tripped on the steps. He crashed to the ground and grumbled as he rubbed his head. "brother?" Ed allowed Al to help him up. Ed blinked. "what is it?" Al and Ed entered the building. "yes, your prone to explode with your mood swings, attack without warning. Be brash-" Ed's eyes flattened. "are you getting to a point?" Al nodded.

"but you have never tripped on _stairs_ like that. What's the matter?" Ed shook his head. "nothing Al! you just worry too much!" Ed grinned as he opened the door without knocking. "nothings the matter! Merely a little clumsiness!"

"haven't you ever learned to knocking Fullmetal?" Ed looked over to Mustang and his eyes flashed to a glare. "nice to see you too _lieutenant_."

Roy studied Ed before he looked over at Al. "hello Alphonse. How is your human body holding up?" Al smiled as he lifted a hand and placed it on the back of his head. "it's good Mustang-san."

Al shifted and patted Ed on the head…. Something only Al could get away with. "see you Ed! I'll be visiting Hugh's." Ed nodded and watched as Al shut the door behind himself.

Turning back to Roy, Al saw him with his chin resting on his linked hands on the desk. "here's your report." Ed tossed the manila folder on the desk before he collapsed on the comfortable yet small couch. Roy grasped the folder and studied it. "blood?" Ed blinked and his eyes widened. /oops./ he feigned ignorance. "blood?" Roy brandished the folder, little dots of blood smeared a corner. "oh, sorry. I must of cut myself. Sorry Mustang."

Roy frowned but leafed through the contents. "your report is shit." Ed blinked then shrugged a shoulder. "your report is crap Fullmetal. Actually, lot less quality then your usual low standards."

Ed shifted and looked out the big window just to the right of Roy's back. Yes, even Ed knew his work was failing in quality.

However, when he was writing the report. He was especially spastic and brutal coughs wracked his body. Not even half his mind was on the report when he wrote it. A yelp escaped Ed's mouth when a hand grasped his chin and forced him back to reality. "lieutenant-" "forgive me." Ed's eyes flashed. "for w-" Roy pressed his lips against Ed's.

Ed stared at Roy with wide eyes before they slid shut. He tentatively raised one hand and slid his _real_ hand through Roy's black hair in the back near the nape of his neck. Roy shifted and tilted his head more. Roy slowly lifted his head and stared at Ed. Ed opened his eyes slowly and stared back up at Roy as a blush spread a crossed his pale cheeks… pale cheeks.

Roy's eyes narrowed slightly. Ed was looking paler, thinner… perhaps sicker. "what are you hiding Fullmetal?" Ed shook his head as he stared down at his hands when he set them back down in his lap. "n-nothing Mustang." Roy straightened and stared down at Ed. Ed didn't look like his normal cocky… grinning self. He looked… like some child. "Ed?" Ed looked up at Roy with wide eyes. Somehow… hearing Mustang say his name, his first name… something in him broke.

Tears filled Ed's eyes before he launched himself against Roy. Roy stumbled slightly under the impact. However he straightened and stared down at Ed as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Fullmetal?" Ed shook his head as he buried his face into Roy's stomach. He didn't cry, he couldn't cry… not Ed.

"Mustang…" Roy's eyes softened and he rested his hands on Ed's back and merely comforted the boy. "what's with the tears-" Roy grinned. "shorty?" Ed looked slightly up at Roy before he gave a weak smile. "yeah…. I'm short. Don't have to rub it in."

Ed straightened slightly and wiped away the unshed tears. "that was pretty weak." Ed had something else to say, but vicious coughs wracked his small frame.

Roy's eyes became concerned as he tightened his hold on Ed. "Fullmetal?" Ed shook his head as he leaned back. He became slightly dizzy and laid down on his side. "just a little cold…." Ed closed his eyes and fell asleep before he could be prompted to answer more questions.

Roy shifted and kneeled down next to Ed. He studied Ed's drawn face as he dozed off. He jumped when a small droplet of blood slid down between Ed's lips and plopped onto his crimson coat, it quickly melded in to it's new home.

Roy wiped away the bloody trail and his eyebrows furrowed. "brother-" Al came in. He stared wide eyed at Ed's sleeping figure. "brother?" Roy shook his head. "let the runt sleep Al. He's in need of the rest." Ed mumbled something.

"don't call me a tiny midget in need of stilts…" Roy and Al chuckled as they exited the room. "how about we go grab something to eat Al?" Al nodded and his eyes sparkled. The most significant similarity between Al and Ed, was their bellies. They never ate a little. In short. They were well mannered pigs. Al missed food so much, he ate all the time like Ed.

The two walked down the street and into the closest café. They sat down at a booth and Al ordered a heaping order of a foot long sub, chips, and a large drink. Roy merely ordered a sandwich...

The two quickly finished their meals before they heard screaming coming from the central building. Al's eyes widened and he leapt to his feet. "nii-san!" Mustang tossed some money on the table and the two ran out of the café, they pounded down the hallways and stumbled into Mustang's office…

Al's face of worry turned to laughter as he looked at the image in front of him.

Elicia was standing on Ed's stomach. Poking him in the cheek while Hugh was grinning wildly from behind the back of the couch, snapping pictures in quick succession of one after another. Ed himself was looking very scared. "Al! get Elicia off of me! She's heavy!" Al grinned as he hauled Elicia up into his arms.

Elicia squealed before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Al's neck. Ed grumbled something before he sat up and rubbed his cheek. "what is she doing here!" Roy grinned as he looked over Ed. He was still pale, but not nearly as bad. "just because your smaller then Elicia Fullmetal… your older then her. Set a good example!"

Ed glared at Roy. "who are you calling a TINY MIDGET WHO CAN'T BE SEEN UNLESS UNDER A MICROSCOPE!" Al sighed as he sat down next to Ed. Hugh took Elicia and cuddled with her. Little hearts and stars surrounding his head. Soft laughter made everyone look to the door where Gracia had on a purple dress, a hand over her mouth.

"hello boys. I got permission from the fuhrur to visit with Elicia. But it's nice to see you two. Especially you Al." Al blushed as he lifted a hand behind his head and chuckled weakly. Ed grumbled as he leaned over and rested his head on Al's shoulder. "every is so darn chipper today." he would of said damn, but Elicia and Gracia were in the room.

Al laughed as he patted Ed's shoulder. "of course nii-san! We finally found the philosophers stone!" Ed's eyes softened as he gazed at Al. "yeah Ed, we finally did it." Ed shook his head before he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to the library!"

Before any denied his decision, or Al decide to join. Ed jogged out of the room, his automail leg making a louder thump as the boot hit the ground. every time it hit the ground, Al gave a little wince. When Ed disappeared, Al sighed and leaned back. "come on Elicia, time to go home." Elicia smiled as she gripped her mother's hand. The two walked off and left the three in silence. Hugh smiled as he leaned over Al and nudged his hands away.

"what is you deal Al?" Al shook his head and stood up. "nothing sir! Absolutely…" Al looked out the window to see Ed jumping over a hedge and cross the large grassy lawn. "is there anyway I can take the next test to become a national alchemist?" Hugh and Roy exchanged confused looks.

"why?"

"because I want to. Need there be a reason?"

"well, no I guess not."

"so, when's the next entrance exam?"

Hugh looked over at the calendar behind Roy's desk.

"two days from now."

Al smiled as he turned. "perfect. I'll take it then." before they could talk him out of it, Al left the room to go to the large two room dorm Ed had.

----------------------------------------two days later (nothing interesting happens)-----------------------------

Ed studied the book for a moment before he opened the worn book and leafed through it. "hmm…" A page caught Ed's eye. He sat down on a chair and leaned forward to block out the waning, obnoxiously bright sunlight.

_Fighting in a never ending to create the philosophers stone, no real known cases were ever reported where either the stone didn't break, or the stone's powers to wear off…_

Ed frowned and studied the page more. 'please don't tell me Al's only here for a little while…'

_Most if not all the philosophers stones have broken however. Cracked into many pieces, and unfortunately absorbed by the maker of the stone. Unfortunately with the horrendous side-effects. The maker of the stone, if able enough becomes a god in many terms. It is said if the maker releases enough alchemic energy then the effects may be reversed. However, no known person has been able to accomplish this before first dying painfully…_

_If the stone has weakened, the maker's powers will be absorbed by the stone to make it stronger. The things the stone were used on, they may experience pain if it's living. Or may be more the faulty if it's non-living. If it gets weak enough. The living can even be weakened to where they're killed. The non-living will be broken down to nothing again…_

Ed's eyes widened. 'what is this book talking about?' before Ed could get back to reading, Al came running through the bookshelves. "brother! I passed! I passed the test!" Ed smiled as he looked up. "I am very proud Al." Al nodded and hugged Ed tightly. Ed closed the book and hugged Al back. "now, why don't you go tell the brigadier?" Al nodded and grabbed Ed's hand. He pulled Ed towards the door. But first Ed checked out the book.

Ed was dragged down the streets. "hey! What are you doing Al!" Al smiled as he easily dragged his older, yet tiny brother. "your coming Ed! You need to get out of that stuffy library anyways!" Ed growled as his gloved, automail hand hit the side of the door as they ran into the building. "Al! stop this madness!" Al grinned back at his brother. Ed's eyes softened and he finally allowed his brother to drag him… after all. Al was happy.

With a quick knock, Al barged into the room. To only see Hugh, Mustang and the new Fuhrer speaking in serious tones. Ed dug in his heels and stopped. "well, they are busy Al. let's wait our turn." Al sighed as he turned and started to follow his brother. "wait." Ed looked over Al's arm (as he couldn't really see over his shoulder at all) "yes Fuhrer sir?" "why don't you wait in here? We're almost done and I have wanted to speak to you two for awhile."

Ed's eyes darted to the side. "well, uh. We have some-" Al grinned as he shut the door for privacy and sat himself, and a unwilling Ed down on the couch. "come on nii-san. He doesn't bite… or at least not that I know of." Ed grumbled as he leaned back and slung his arms over the back of the couch.

The Fuhrer, for some reason he made Ed wary… and Ed could unwillingly admit that he was… scared of him. He had straight black inky hair to his shoulders. With crimson eyes that put a person from Ishbal to shame. Ed gulped when the crimson eyes turned to him. "um. Well Fuhrer Daemon, uh sir. I don't want to-"

Al groaned. "nii-san! You need to get out of that stuffy library." Ed rolled his eyes as he shifted and tilted his head back. "you sure are getting outspoken little brother." Al blushed as he laughed weakly. "it's not that bad of a thing Al. you should be. Your… so compliant most of the time." Al grinned and they waited patiently. However, after a half an hour Al's grin faltered and he yawned. "sleep some Al. this might take awhile." Al nodded and then laid down on the couch, his head in Ed's lap. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. He wasn't yet used to his human body.

Ed threaded one hand through Al's slightly long blond hair and the other flipped his book open, he stroked Al's head absent minded like as he read some more of the book. A memory interrupted his reading however.

Al shifted slightly, and without the three noticing at all, whispered to Ed. "mom used to stroke our hair back like this… didn't she?" Ed nodded and spoke softly. The three couldn't hear him either. "when it stormed. We ran into her room and got into bed with her. She used to laugh and hold us both with one arm around each of us until morning. You always stayed awake until the storm passed. Listening to mom as she hummed some lullaby or something."

Smiling softly, Al closed his eyes. "you always fell asleep after a few minutes. Didn't you nii-san?" Ed laughed and nodded. "always." Al nodded and shivered as Ed's mechanical arm bumped into his shoulder slightly. He gazed at the hand with pity. Ed couldn't feel anything small like that.

Ed shifted and grumbled angrily when his feet didn't even touch the ground. Mustang's couches were to deep. With a shrug, Ed returned back to the book.

"…ttle small?" Ed looked up and shut his book. "who are you calling a pips-" Ed gulped when he saw Daemon standing over him. "well?" Hugh chuckled as he shifted to lean his weight on his other foot. "the younger one is Al, he's the one sleeping. The older is Ed. He's the one who's short." Ed was about to yell. But seeing Al sleeping he merely spoke quietly with much venom. "who are you calling a _guy who looks like a freaking five year old!" _Mustang chuckled as he sat back slightly. He was still sitting straight, still wary of Daemon's presence. "a five year old is taller then you Fullmetal."

Ed's eyes widened. "who are you calling so small that HE CAN BE A SPECK OF DUST BETWEEN SOMEONE'S FINGERNAIL!" Ed calmed down when Al shifted. "I'm not short." Daemon leaned over and grasped Ed's chin. "your short. Deal with it." Ed's eye twitched when he heard the man's smooth talking.

Daemon straightened and released Ed's chin. He turned and sat down on the couch a crossed from Ed. "so Edward Elric. Tell me, do you still have the philosophers stone?" Ed shifted. Yeah, he had the philosophers stone. It was actually hanging around his neck at that moment. However, the powers had weakened slightly from infinite, but still well beyond that of red water. Way more powerful…

Ed shifted and idly pulled the small stone out. It was about the size of a coin. But rounder. A perfect oval, smooth. Ed even found himself merely rubbing the surface. He held it up in the light and studied the stone. It was beautiful, no one could say it wasn't. The stone was a light red, pinkish color. But it seemed to always shift from crimson to pink, to white sometimes. Like water reflecting off light. Always shifting, never fully one color.

Daemon leaned forward, his eyes widened. "that's it?" Ed stared at Daemon. "what did you expect Fuhrer? A stone the size of my head?" even Hugh and Roy were leaning forward to look at the stone. No one had ever seen it before, Ed only allowed Al to see it… even touch it. (with Ed's watchful eye) "well, yes."

Putting the stone back down so it was resting under his shirt against his chest, Ed gazed at Daemon. Daemon stood up and slowly walked to the door. "we will be taking that stone soon Edward Elric. No power should be left in the hands of a careless child." Ed's eyes widened and they watched as Daemon disappeared and shut the door behind him.

The last thing anyone heard was Ed screaming.

"_**I'm not a fucking child!" **_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

Like it? Hmmm?

Review and tell me! Flaming is accepted (but not appreciated) no reviews, no update…


	2. Im not your LOVER!

Hrm….

**The Teenage Writer: **i'm not sure if he will die... maybe. it all depends on how morbid i'm feeling. not much sickness this chapter, but ed get's in a fight!

**Elaine Elric: **Yeah it's got a twist. Ed is finally starting to get why he's in pain (but you may not fully yet...) and Roy is trying Extremely hard to understand Ed. Poor Roy

**Sasha Rin:** The idea for it, well. i've gotten into this type of fanfiction reciently (too much time on my hands i tell you) and every fanfic (or most) is where roy already likes Ed A LOT. (which seems to soon for me) and or, Ed likes Roy way to much. this one is differant i guess... somewhere along the line it will be even more twisted in the plot... (no offense to other fanfic writers if i offended you somehow. hope not)

Disclaimer (think I forgot it the last time) I don't own FMA. But I own Daemon…. And some other characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed yawned as he nudged Al awake. "wake up Al. you had some news, didn't you?" Al jumped up and bashed the back of his head against Ed's nose. Ed yelled in pain as he gripped his bleeding appendage. (his nose smart people) "brother! What happened to you?" Ed's eyebrow twitched when Hugh and Roy broke out in obnoxious laughter.

"Fullmetal…" Ed groaned as he leaned backwards and tilted his head back. "you were taken out by your brother!" Ed's eye twitched this time as a vein popped out of his temple. It took a few minutes, and many tissues. But Ed's nose finally clotted. "shut up Mustang." Ed's voice was thick without the use of breathing through his nose.

"it was a accident brother!" Ed groaned. "just tell them the news." Al smiled and completely forgot his brother. "I passed the examination test!" Hugh's eyebrow rose. "and Ed allowed this?" Al nodded. "he didn't even try to stop me! Not a comment to try and sway my mind!" Roy looked at Ed. His eyebrow lifted. "you freely allowed your _little_ brother to do this?"

Ed groaned as he shifted. "not like I could stop him. Sad to say…. He's twice my size almost…" Ed whispered the last step. "good job Ed!" Ed looked over at Roy. "you passed the first step of denying your short! Now can we call you short-stop?" Ed's eye twitched. "ever, and I mean _ever_ call me that. Short, or something else relating to my size. I swear to whatever non-existent god that I'll make you kiss the ground." a near empty threat with everyone. But it was just like Ed was saying; ARE YOU SAYING I'M SO SHORT THAT I CAN'T SEE OUT THE WINDOW OF THE CAR!

Standing up, Ed stretched. Before he could speak, Riza poked her head inside the door. "Alphonse, a girl named Winry is calling for you. Line 3." Al and Ed exchanged a uneasy look before Al stood and walked over to Roy's phone. "go ahead Al, use mine." Al nodded and picked the phone up. Winry instantly started to scream, allowing everyone to hear. "Al! PLEASE, can you _please_ come back to Rosenbul! Pinako is sick!"

Al blinked. "why not ask Ed?" Winry spoke quietly so no one heard her. "because Ed can't be sensitive enough to care. And… I want _you_ to come here." she murmured the last part. Then spoke so quietly that even Al had to strain to hear. "and I doubt that Ed could see over the side of the bed." Al giggled, a thing everyone expected actually. He seemed like the type to actually giggle…

Al blushed slightly before he spoke. "of course Winry. I'll come to Rosenbul." Ed's eyebrow twitched as he crossed his arms. "for as long as Pinako's sick and unable like? Okay." Al hung up the phone and grinned at Ed. "sorry brother, but Winry wants me to go back home. She says your to insensitive…" he didn't add the last thing Winry said.

Hugh nodded wisely. "your allowed to go Al. we'll let you take the second part of the test when you get back. So… when are you leaving?" Al looked to the ground. "tonight." Ed sighed. "stupid little brother to compassionate. Well, let's get going." Ed grabbed the book and slipped it into the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He shifted and tried to breathe in through his nose. But instead, his nose started to itch and a sneeze started to build up.

Ed quickly grabbed a tissue to cover his nose. Just in time too, a exploding sneeze made blood splatter into the tissue. He wiped away the blood and stared at the bloody tissue with a twitching eye. "nii-san?"

Looking over Ed's shoulder. Al's face paled. "ewww nii-san! It looks like a slimy, crimson slug!" it did… (you know when your blood clots. The blood, especially inside the nose… it comes out looking like a slug… literally. The actually clotting) Ed's eye twitched visibly before he tossed the tissue into the trash. He grabbed a clean tissue and pressed it to his freshly bleeding nose.

The two brothers walked out the door, Ed yelling at Al as Al continued to poke at Ed. And the thing that came out of his nose. Roy and Hugh exchanged looks before they leaned over Roy's desk and stared at the bloody tissue in the trashcan. Roy's eyebrow twitched as Hugh whispered quietly. So Ed wouldn't hear him. (as Ed was prone to hear things especially well when it's about him)

"did that thing just… twitch?" Roy shivered and raised his hand. Without warning he snapped his fingers and burned the tissue and the 'twitching' slug like clot. (he he he, seriously. It wasn't twitching) everything in the trashcan burned to ash. Roy and Hugh sighed in relief when the thing disappeared. "that was gross." Hugh nodded. "yes sir."

------------------------ha ha ha, at the train station--------------------

Ed hefted the suitcase onto the holdings above the seat. "well Al, see you when your back." Al nodded and hugged his brother tightly. "bye nii-san." Ed hopped out through the window and looked up at his brother. "Ed… this is the first time we've been apart for much longer then a few days." Ed laughed as Al patted his head then hugged him tightly. "promise not to do anything you'd regret." Ed nodded and smiled. The train jerked and started to move forward. "see you Al!" Al waved back wildly before he slipped back into the train.

Turning back towards the city, Ed started with his hands in his pocket. "hmmm…." Ed sighed as he pulled his hands up and rested them on the back of his head as he strolled down a rather bright looking street. Couples were moving everywhere. Almost everyone was in pairs. Ed jumped when he heard a _very_ familiar laugh. His muscles froze but he managed to silently turn around.

Ed's worst nightmare…

Roy Mustang stood there, instead of wearing his military uniform, he wore a pair of black dress pants that hugged his narrow hips, and a dark blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Showing a hint of the smooth yet muscular chest beneath. Ed's eyes traveled to the arm strung over a woman's shoulders. She had long brown hair and lively green eyes. A real beauty, her hair was held back in a lilac colored ribbon that matched her soft purple dress.

The girl batted her eyelashes and said something that caused Roy to laugh again. Ed's jaw clenched as he straightened and lowered his arms. Hoping to slip off without being noticed… unfortunately he was Ed… and Ed had no such luck.

"Fullmetal! It's such a surprise to see you here!" Ed's shoulders tensed and he started quicker. However a arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled to the side of Roy. Ed's eyebrow twitched and he flicked the arm off. "go bug off Mustang." the woman's more girlish voice made the two look at the girl. She had to be seventeen, and well over 5 inches over Ed's height in the high heels she wore.

"he's so cute Roy! Is he a friend of yours-" Roy withheld a chuckle when his date bent down and pinched Ed's cheek. Ed blushed vividly. "how old are you little boy? Ten?" Roy burst out laughing and had to clutch his gut as he bent over. Ed's eyes narrowed before he ducked his head and looked away.

Ed's eyes flashed. He hated when people did this to him… and it seemed to bug him even more when Mustang was standing right next to him. It actually bugged Ed for himself to be embarrassed in front of Mustang. /why should it bug me? I should be used to it…/ Ed shook his head and looked at the woman. "I'm your age lady." the woman blinked then giggled insanely. "I'm sorry little one! I'm 17!" Ed's eyes narrowed as his blush deepened. "I'm seventeen too." the woman's giggling turned into full out laughter as she straightened. "you kidding me! A little-" Ed's shoulders slumped as he turned and started walking off.

Roy's laughing stopped when he noticed Ed walking off, a little dark cloud hanging over his head. "hey Fullmetal! She was just kidding!" Roy grabbed Ed's shoulders and hugged him to his side again. Ed's head remained down as Monica, his date stopped giggling for a second. The attention she had gathered with her laughter disappeared and no one paid them any mind. "actually Roy, I wasn't. but seriously, is this little kid a friend of yours?"

The black cloud became bigger. "go screw yourself lady." Ed shook off Roy's arm and stalked off, his attitude dark and managed to keep people away, couples edged around him. Monica frowned and her eyes hardened. "what a rude little boy Roy! How could you befriend such a child?" Monica made her voice extra loud so Ed's retreating figure could hear it. Roy chuckled at the little child insinuation. But then his expression sobered. "you made fun of him Monica. And truth be told, it was kind of harsh."

Monica's eyebrows drew together. "what are you talking about Roy?" Roy stared at Ed's retreating figure. He then lost sight of Ed's tiny figure. "he's truly 17 Monica." Monica giggled loudly. The sound getting on Roy's nerves. "stop sticking up for the kid Roy! You have no need to lie to me. Truly, how old is he?" Roy and Monica started walking again, Roy keeping one eye out for his chibi friend.

"17 and some months." Monica's eyes widened as she searched into Roy's eyes. "your not joking, are you?" Roy shook his head. "afraid not Monica." Monica's eyes flashed before she turned and started off after Ed. "I have to apologize…" Roy groaned. "Monica!" however, at that moment. A building decided to explode… right ahead of them.

Roy's eyes moved to the building and Monica yelled. "leave Monica!" people scrambled away from the wreckage as Roy pulled his gloves on. Monica ran off screaming her head off. Roy ran forward and his eyes darted around.

"come on Edward Elric! I want to have a better fight then this!" Ed growled as he charged forward. He darted down and caught one man in the gut. One man of at least five, a small gang. Ed yelled as another one caught him in the small of his back with a dagger. "come _on_ Edward Elric. I know your better then this." Roy's eyes narrowed and he snapped. Instantly a man caught on fire.

Ed glared at Roy as he knocked one man out. "stay out of it Mustang. I have to do this." Roy glared at Ed as Ed knocked the feet out from beneath one man. "don't be stupid Fullmetal! Your not-" Ed' straightened. He ignored the slash someone did to his side. A weak attack. But enough to slice his overcoat and shirt.

Ripping off his overcoat, Ed glared at Roy. He tossed the useless cloth to the ground. "no Mustang. You don't understand." Ed whipped around and gave a solid punch to someone's cheek. He easily knocked out the whole gang before the police could arrive.

Sticking his hands into his pockets, Ed glared at the ground. He then turned and started to walk towards Roy. When he nearly passed Roy, Roy's arm whipped out and snagged Ed's shirt. Efficiently ripping the black cloth off of Ed. Ed grinned as he stared down at his slightly mangled torso. Slices here and there, blood flowing in tiny rivers. It could be trouble if not treated. The tiny philosopher's stone dangling against his chest.

"you're a god be damned fool Fullmetal." Ed looked up at Roy and his eyes narrowed. "I may be a fool, but I'm not a kid." Roy's eyes widened as he turned to look at Ed. "… come on." Ed's eyes narrowed when Roy snagged his shoulder in his gloved hand. "you need treatment at the hospital." Ed stared back down at his wounds. He dared not use the philosopher's stone to heal himself. Before Ed had a chance to speak, a pair of arms wrapped around his body.

Ed stumbled backwards as Monica's body flew into his. "I saw everything… you were AMAZING Fullmetal!" Ed's cheeks were stained crimson when the woman accidentally brushed her breasts against his face. "umm…." Monica leaned over Ed and brushed her fingertips down his ripped torso. (as in muscular… lithe…) Ed's eye twitched. "do you mind?" Monica gave a suggestive smile. "your quite handsome… now that I look at you." Ed's eye twitched again (so many twitches…. He he he) as Monica scraped her fingernail against the hard contours of his shoulder. The opposite one from his automail. "umm…Mustang? Didn't we have to go to-"

Roy nodded and then sighed. "sadly, this date will have to continue some other time Monica. We have to get Fullmetal to the hospital." Monica brightened. "I'll come!" Ed and Roy glanced at each other quickly. "no need! Go on home Monica!" Monica pouted but then sighed. "okay. I'll see you two later." Monica turned and ran back home…

Ed and Roy started for the hospital. They took their sweet time, seeing no real threat in Ed's wounds… Roy looked over at Ed secretly and couldn't help himself to stare at the very toned abs and chest of the short seventeen year old. He was so compact… there wasn't any fat on him. It kind of… made Roy's mouth water. But… he couldn't be gay… the kiss couldn't of meant anything.

/I mean, Edward hadn't said anything of reference to it…./ Roy sighed and then jumped when Ed stumbled over some rubble. Roy sighed and then yanked lightly on Ed's braid. He looked back at Roy and saw him kneeling. "get on my back."

Ed's eyes widened. "w-what!" Roy grumbled. "get on my back Fullmetal. Your obviously injured." Ed's eyes went to a straight glare. "Wouldn't want to ruin that shirt, would you lieutenant?" Ed gave a evil little knowing smirk. Roy rolled his eyes. He had to.

"your stubborn, but my shirt isn't all that important. Let's just get you there." Ed grumbled something evil before he climbed onto Roy's back for a piggyback ride. Roy stood up and started for the hospital. He mentally shivered at the feel of Ed against him, only his dress shirt in between their flesh.

Ed couldn't keep the blush off his face as he rested his chin on Roy's shoulder. Roy radiated heat… and it felt great. But Ed shifted and accidentally brushed his automail arm against Roy's shoulder. Even through the shirt, Ed felt Roy shiver.

Roy shivered. He had to, Ed's arm was so… cold. It must have been because of the pretty cold night. It was fall after all, and that's why Roy's arm had first been around Monica. And Roy, well being perverted. He had offered to 'warm' Monica up. Back to the present…

Ed felt so light on Roy's back. He couldn't weigh that much at all. In fact, if he didn't have his automail… how much would he really weigh? Roy walked into the hospital and managed to catch a free doctor. "right this way sir, we'll get that young man fixed up right away!" Roy was led into a empty room. He set Ed down on the bed and the doctor immediately started to wrap Ed's arm, and waist up. "that's much better Edward. However, I want you to stay for at least another day." Ed's eyes widened.

"why! I'm perfectly fine!" Ed sat up, but Roy pushed him back down. "no Fullmetal. If the doctor wants you to stay here, you will stay here." Ed sighed as he crossed his arms, imitating a tantrum position a five year old would give. "fine…" truth be told. Ed didn't feel that good at all. He felt like shit really. The doctor smiled at Roy. "Mr. Mustang. I appreciate the help. But I have other patients to see to."

The doctor disappeared out of the room, shutting the door to give the two privacy. Roy sat down in the chair next to the bed and studied Ed. "why don't you use the philosophers stone to heal your wounds Edward?" Ed shifted and looked out the window. He seemed to not hear Mustang.

Roy narrowed his eyes as he sat forward. "why does it upset you so much to be called a child?" Ed shifted. He looked over at his hands that were resting in his lap. The doctor was kind enough, and smart enough to give Ed a extra blanket. To wrap around his automail. To keep them warmer then the rest of his body. The heat felt much, much better then their normal coldness. "when I was a child Mustang…" Ed's bangs covered his eyes. His voice was low and serious.

"I was never liked, always teased and made fun of for being shorter then everyone else…" Ed wanted to tell Roy that's why he was nervous around woman a lot. None of them, even as he grew up really took him seriously at all. He didn't know how to act… at all.

Roy leaned forward more to see under Ed's bangs. His eyes were serious, no jokes. "it only got worse when my brother and Winry stood up for me." Roy's eyes narrowed as he reached forward and lifted up Ed's face by his chin, making him face Roy straight on. "is that why your so… defensive for being called-" Ed nodded as he stared at Roy. "short. Yeah…" Ed lowered his eyes to the ground.

Shifting himself, Ed covered his lower body with the blanket. Roy's eyes narrowed. He shifted and leaned forward more until he was bending over the side of Ed's bed. Ed looked up quickly and his eyes widened. "Must-" Roy didn't hesitate. He covered Ed's lips with his own. Ed blinked in confusion before his eyes slid shut. He tilted his head slightly as Roy slid his tongue into Ed's mouth to deepen the kiss.

Roy threaded one of his hands into Ed's hair, at the base of his skull, while he rested one knee on the edge of the bed, stabilizing himself. They continued to kiss as Roy managed to loosen, and eventually release the braid from Ed's hair. He slid his fingers through the silky blond strands as it straightened.

Ed groaned as Roy slowly lifted his mouth from his. He opened his eyes and stared into Roy's eyes. Confusion present. Roy nipped Ed's lower lip before he closed his eyes and nuzzled Ed's cheek with his nose. "must-" Roy grinned at hearing the confusion, he understood. It was new… and it was obviously Ed's second kiss ever. (first being in the office)

"it's Roy outside of the building Edward." Ed shivered when Roy said his first name. He slowly nodded as Roy straightened slightly. He pulled his hand back out of Ed's golden locks and sat back down on the chair. "your shirts all bloody Mustang- I mean Roy." Roy had to chuckle at how embarrassed Ed sounded. "so it is." But Roy studied Ed when he had spoken... Why the hell did he do that to... Fullmetal? He was _the_ womanizer for gods sake! He wasn't gay- was he? Roy shook his head at the thoughts. He wasn't gay, the kiss. It meant nothing. Merely to comfort the seventeen year old...

Ed looked down at the pink stone settled on his chest. He laid back down and turned to his side, his most uninjured side as the small of his back had a vicious looking wound. He was facing towards Roy. Ed studied the stone as he clasped it in his hand. "Ed, why don't you-" Ed's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Roy. "I just won't-" Ed's eyebrows furrowed when Roy's eyes widened at the sharp and somewhat dark tone.

Ed sighed as he relaxed. "I just can't Roy." Ed frowned and leaned forward, studying the stone intently. "why not Fullmetal." his tone was serious. Ed's eyes widened at the serious tone. So, they were back with that again… "Mustang…" Ed studied the stone more intently. It shifted to every color between white and crimson. "there are some things you don't know about this stone-" seeing Roy was about to respond. "some things _I _don't even know Roy. All I know, is doing this, passing this off as a excuse to bypass all laws of alchemy. It isn't right." Ed's eyes darkened as the door started to open. So he spoke fast, so only Roy heard him. "everything comes with a price."

Roy mulled over the piece of information Ed just gave him. He shook his head when all the lights were flicked on. In came Riza, Havoc, Hugh, and even Fuhrer Daemon. Ed sat up and saluted respectfully. "lay down sir, you should be resting." Ed took Riza's words seriously and laid back down. Showing his back, and the pristine white bandage dotted with blood spots. "is the stone safe Fullmetal?" Ed's eyes narrowed at Daemon's words. However, only Hugh and Roy saw it.

"yes sir, nothing has happened to the stone." Daemon nodded and started for the door. "good. And I expect it to stay that way." Ed gulped at the underlining threat only he caught. "as-" Ed licked his dry lips. "you command Fuhrer." when he left, Riza shifted and saluted respectfully. "Fullmetal. Is there anything you want?" being so late in the night, Riza wore a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Something she threw on the moment she heard about the incident at her house.

Ed was about to say no, but thought better on it. "yes, I want you to get me something." Riza nodded. "sir?" Ed wasn't of a higher stature, but long ago. He had gained Riza's respect. "I want you to get me my small black journal full of basic know how." Riza's head tilted but she then nodded. It was in Roy's office. Confiscated after Ed nearly lost his life to the red water in prison number 5.

"yes sir." Ed nodded and sat up slightly. "come on Havoc." Havoc sighed but then bid a farewell to everyone before he disappeared after Hawkeye, making sure to shut the door. Hugh sat down on the end of the bed. "Edward. What is the reason for getting your journal back?" Ed shifted and tried to ease the pain in his side. "I'm just going to write some things down. Do not worry. I'm not doing anything stupid." Hugh sighed in relief. "good. I thought I'd have to have Riza go all trigger happy on you." Ed's eyes widened and he mentally shivered. "and she's PMS'ing right now."

Ed visibly shivered and the room seemed to grow ten degrees colder. The three shivered at the thought of Riza behind her gun while her moods shifted in two seconds flat. Ed shook his head. "bad thoughts Hugh." Hugh nodded as Roy gulped. "well, never mind then." Ed shifted and closed his eyes. "well, goodnight you two." Ed fell asleep before they said anything. Hugh and Roy studied him for a moment before they walked out into the hallway.

"what's he so… deep into now?" Roy shook his head. "he won't tell me." Hugh sighed and sat down. "Roy. I want you to watch him." Roy's eyes widened. "in fact, he should live with you while Al's gone." Roy nearly choked on his own saliva.

Hugh nodded, his face going from amused to serious. "seriously Roy. The Fuhrer is more then likely to try something." Roy studied Ed's still form from the crack in the doorway. "yes. I know that." Hugh nodded. "and with the stone in his possession-" Roy wheeled around to face Hugh. "I know what sort of danger he's putting himself into Maes." Hugh leaned over Roy's shoulder to study the sleeping seventeen year old. "I know you'll protect him with all you can."

Roy nodded. "well-" a explosion made the two fall to the ground. They exchanged startled looks before they stumbled into the room. Only to see Ed standing, facing… Envy. Envy smiled happily as he leaned forward, studying Ed intently. "my little Hagane no chibi! Your all wounded!" Envy pouted. "why don't you use the stone to-" Ed charged Envy with more grace and strength one wouldn't expect from him.

Envy danced out of the way and they leapt outside to the ground below. Roy and Hugh ran to the giant hole in the wall. They stared down with wide eyes. Ed shifted to his other foot and studied Envy. "oh wait… you can't use the stone without-" Ed's eyes narrowed before he leapt forward and struck out.

Envy dodged the attack and they took the time to exchange blocking and attacking one another, fist against fist, no alchemy… Envy grinned as he jumped backwards and twisted around to his feet. "your so cute chibi-chan!" Ed's eyes narrowed. "don't call me that." Envy sighed. "but chibi-chan! Your just so cute!" Ed jumped backwards, Envy's sudden attack from his charging forward to hit him with his foot, merely glanced off his fake leg.

Ed sprang backwards and landed crouching. Screaming could be heard from some nurses inside the medical center. Envy grinned as he also crouched. "your me equal in every way _half brother_." Ed fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't have any half brother, nor any other family members. I only had Al. Alphonse Elric." Envy's eyes narrowed before he wildly swung out to attack Ed. Ed smirked. "did I hit a spot Envy? You feel… distraught? Unloved?" Envy sneered as he straightened. His dark green longs covering half his face. "I don't need family. As long as I have Hohenheim!" Ed straightened and stared at Envy.

A shot rang out and a bullet imbedded itself in Envy's forehead. He stumbled backwards before he straightened and the bullet fell to the ground harmlessly, Envy cracked his neck and then smiled at Ed. "this isn't over… chibi-koi." Jumping in front of a frozen Ed, Envy betn down and kissed Ed right on the lips. Ed's eye twitched as Envy disappeared into the dark night. He didn't notice the three; Roy, Hugh and Riza as they ran over.

_"DAMNIT Envy! I'M NOT YOUR LOVE, AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" _Ed screamed into the air. He turned and stomped towards the building. He clapped his hands together and slammed them against the wall, fixing the hospital wall to good as new. He ignored the three and started for the hospital's entrance. "I need some sleep." everyone stared at Ed's retreating back.

Riza shifted and put her gun away. She turned to Roy and handed him the small black journal. "here sir. Give this to Fullmetal, I want to get home." Riza turned after she saluted, then disappeared to go home as she said. Hugh chuckled as he patted Roy on the back, then walked to his car. Leaving Roy to spend the night next to Ed.

Roy studied the small black journal in his hands, bits and pieces of some papers or another stuck out. Making important pages. Roy's sight went past the journal, and onto the ground. A small set of bare footprints in the dirt were easily distinguished as Ed's. one was light, and natural looking… the other was much more imprinted into the hard dry dirt, easily showing the difference in weight and showing which foot was real, and which foot mechanical.

"why Ed…" Roy's eyebrows furrowed as he walked into the hospital. He walked into Ed's room, only to see Ed sleeping peacefully on his bed. The extra blanket was set on the chair. Roy sat down and stared at the blanket, then Ed's form. He gave a small smile as he covered himself and leaned back to get comfortable. Why wouldn't Ed heal himself?

Roy stared out the window into the dark night, his mind plagued with thoughts. Before he went to sleep, one thought stuck to his mind. Not allowing him to forget it.

_Why wouldn't Ed bring back his arm and leg? What was holding him back?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hmmm…. A new chapter. I just started this story, so I hope you like it. _

So many thoughts for poor Mustang… so, here's a sample of the next chapter!

**Next chapter**: Ed groaned as he leaned back from studying himself in the mirror. He covered the toothbrush with toothpaste then stuck it in his mouth. Getting more then half his teeth clean, Ed jumped when he saw Roy standing behind him, his arms crossed with a eyebrow raised. "that's my toothbrush." Ed grinned as he finished brushing his teeth quickly. He turned around and studied the _very_ tall flame alchemist. Raising his hand, and without warning; Ed stuck the fomaing toothbrush in Roy's mouth. "and now I'm done with it!"

REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!

_Quote of the week: "do you have change for a twenty?" "for twenty- I'll show you personal." _

_**Which movie is this from… a easy one… ha ha ha**_

_**Review please! Or Riza with her gun (and moodswings) will get you.**_


	3. No Killing, not even for Al

Disclaimer: look at last chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy jerked awake when a horrendous sound came from the occupant of the hospital bed in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked at Ed with wide, bleary eyes. Ed was sitting up, a hand covering his mouth. However, when Ed noticed Roy he attempted to cover up the coughing by clearing his throat.

"Edward?" Ed finished his hacking and slowly wiped the blood off his chin onto the back of his fist. "I'm… fine." Ed sucked in air like someone had deprived him of the substance. "just a little cold." Roy's eyebrow rose. "I don't remember anyone hacking up blood with a simple cold." Ed's eyes narrowed before he laid back down. "then you must remember wrong." Roy sarcastically winced at the venom in Ed's tone. "ouch, I just got bit by a snake." Ed's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth.

The doctor, the same as before- a young black haired man stepped into the room. "good! Your awake!" Ed nodded and shifted to move his feet to the ground. "well, can I leave yet?" the doctor did all the basic steps to see how healthy Ed was. He pressed the stethoscope against Ed's chest. Roy leaned forward. "is he healthy?" he wanted to hear the doctor say that; something was wrong. Prove to Ed it's not just a cold.

Ed breathed in deeply several times. "perfect breathing, actually…" the doctor finished analyzing Ed. "your lungs are just barely congested." Ed saw that Roy's eyes widened. "told you, a simple cold." the doctor nodded. "I heard the coughing outside. I'll give you some pills to clear that up." Ed grinned and stood up. "your free to go Edward Elric." Ed nodded and took the little slip of paper that would allow him to get the medicine. "well. Thanks doc. See you later!" Ed took his small black journal off of the desk next to the bed and walked out the door.

Roy's eyes narrowed but he followed Ed outside. "come on, Hawkeye is waiting for us." Ed sighed and nodded. He followed the lieutenant to the parked car. Where Riza was waiting patiently. "morning sir, Fullmetal." Roy got in first. Ed smirked at Hawkeye before he _climbed_ into the car. "your that short Fullmetal? I had no idea." Ed growled as he sat down and shut the door behind him. "shut up Mustang." Roy laughed out loud. "be happy short one." Ed's eyes bugged. "who the hell are you calling SO SHORT THAT HE'S A PEBBLE THAT YOU CAN'T TELL IS THERE, EVEN WHEN YOU STEP ON IT!"

Looking over at Riza, Roy saw that she was intently concentrating on not getting hit by some crazy drivers, but a smile lingered on her face. Roy turned to Ed and rubbed the top of his head, his hair was still not tied back. So it became a little tangled. "hey!" Roy leaned towards Ed and pinched his cheek. "that's exactly what I'm saying Edo."

Ed blushed at the little gesture. He ducked his head and studied his hands like they were something interesting. Riza pulled up to a large house. "welcome home sir." Ed blinked when Roy reached a crossed and opened the door. He pushed Ed out, so he handed on his head. Ed howled as he sat up and rubbed his forehead. "oww." Roy stepped down and shut the door. "thanks Hawkeye. See you tomorrow at work." Riza drove off without a second look.

Grumbling, Ed stood up and started towards the mansion behind a 'innocently' whistling Roy. "you did that on purpose Mustang!" Roy looked over his shoulder at Ed. "come on short stop. We have to get you all set up! Your clothes are in the guest room!" Ed's eyebrow twitched at how happy Roy was sounding. "why are you so… chipper?" Roy wheeled around and grinned happily. They crossed the threshold into the house and Roy shut the door behind Ed with a sharp bang.

Ed gave a sharp yell when Roy picked him up and started carrying him up the stairs like a bag of potatoes. "what are you DOING Mustang!" Roy chuckled evilly as he flung Ed into the bathroom. "trying to keep my house clean Ed. Your dirty, you have no shoes on. And I don't like to clean excessively. So your going to shower as the first thing." Ed yelled and struggled mindlessly as he kicked Roy in the gut.

Finally Roy deposited Ed on the bathroom floor. He landed in a heap. "stupid must-" Roy shut the door before Ed could finish his sentence. Ed's eye twitched before he decided to take the time and actually clean up. He hated his automail being dirty, it made in less efficient. Ed stripped off his pants and boxers and flung them into the laundry bin in the corner. Walking into the shower, Ed turned on the hot water and nearly melted at how good the hot water felt to his skin.

After a few minutes, Ed grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed himself down, stripping away the soiled bandages along the way and flinging them into the trashcan just next to the toilet. Washing away the soap, Ed looked for some shampoo. He blinked at seeing the fresh bottles. Ed nearly cheered at seeing what kind. Deep cleansing Suave for men. (it's true! It smells so damned good! I can say I have had to use it I'm a girl but it gets rid of all the crap in your hair. Sorry, had to say that)

Washing his hair, Ed finally got all clean. It felt great… Ed washed his armor extra good before he shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping outside of the hot shower. Ed stood in front of the door and finally poked his head out. He looked around for Roy, or anyone. He attempted to move out. Trying to speed up so all the hot air in the bathroom didn't leave. His foot nudged something and he looked down.

His bag was sitting innocently on the ground. Ed bent down and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and boxers. Stepping back inside, Ed stripped off the towel and quickly donned his boxers and sweatpants.

Ed finally opened the door for fresh air to come in, and the mirror to un-fog. Ed grumbled as he vigorously rubbed his hair. Drying it as well as he could. He ran his fleshy hand through his blond locks. Somehow, his hair always ended up silky and straight. No gnarls. He grinned and left his hair to air dry. Then looked at himself in the mirror. He winced at his teeth. He needed to brush them… he couldn't stand bad breath.

Ed went back to his bag and dug through it. "where…" Ed grumbled evilly before he stomped his fleshy foot on the tile. "damn." Ed looked over his shoulder and he eyed the plastic green stick with bristles coming out of one end. Ed's eye twitched. He couldn't…

Running to the sink Ed looked at himself in the mirror. He studied himself intently. Leaning forward his eyes narrowed. Ed grumbled when he noticed how tired he looked… and how his teeth looked. (they were white… but hell. Ed is OCD in keeping his teeth clean) he couldn't, he could… Ed's eyes narrowed at the innocent plastic stick. "I wouldn't." Ed drummed his fingers against the sink's side. His muscles twitched as he tried to ignore his compulsion, giving another look in the mirror Ed slowly looked over his face again. "I would." Ed didn't notice Roy as he walked just into the bathroom, in Ed's blind spot.

Ed groaned as he leaned back from studying himself in the mirror. He covered the toothbrush with toothpaste then stuck it in his mouth. Getting more then half his teeth clean, Ed jumped when he saw Roy standing behind him, his arms crossed with a eyebrow raised. "that's my toothbrush." Ed grinned as he finished brushing his teeth quickly. He turned around and studied the _very_ tall flame alchemist. Raising his hand, and without warning; Ed stuck the foaming toothbrush in Roy's mouth. "and now I'm done with it!"

Ed ignored Roy's yelling as he grabbed his bag and started for the obvious guest room a crossed the hall. A large, more then one person bed against the wall, a empty dresser and a empty closet. The color theme was black and crimson. Ed liked the room instantly. He laid on the bed and then sighed in comfort.

Before Ed could shut his eyes, Roy marched into the room. "what the hell Fullmetal!" Ed grinned evilly at Roy as he flipped onto his back and scratched his belly with his fleshy hand, his other one cradling his head… the warmth it radiated was so comfortable. (heat from the shower) "oh poor Roy-Roy. "don't you want to share?" Roy glared at Ed as he plopped down cross-legged at Ed's feet. Ed shifted and saw that Roy was studying the stone that rested on his chest. Right now it was glowing a soft pink color. "why don't you use the philosophers stone for anything Ed?"

Ed sat up and brought one knee up to rest his elbow on. "why do you want to know so badly Mustang?" Roy leaned forward slightly. "there is so much-" Ed's eyes narrowed. "do you want to use the stone Roy? Use it for your own gain!" Ed's voice was demanding a answer. "that's not what I meant."

Ed fisted his hands. "what do you mean… Roy? Why are you being so nice to me then! Why the hell is everyone being so nice to me now that I have the stone!" Ed got off the bed and started to pace. He had to ask these questions. And he wanted answers. "ever since I got this stupid stone, and proved it was real by giving Al his body! Everyone has been nicer then hell to me! It's like they all expect me to do something for them!" Ed wheeled around to Roy and clutched the stone tightly. "thinking 'hell, that Ed boy can forget all the rules and just give us all we want!"

Clenching the stone tightly, Ed released it. "nothing can by-" Ed's eyes widened before he lost his voice and started to cough. He fell to his knees as he gripped his throat, trying to get some air. Roy jumped onto his feet bent down next to Ed. "breath Ed!" Ed grasped at the bedspread that hung just in his reach.

Roy wrapped one arm around Ed and pulled him onto his feet. "stay straight Ed. Don't bend over. It's much harder to breathe." (well, I do track. If you bend over after a good race, you can't breath and you can start to hyperventilate. Not fun… at all.) Roy held Ed tightly against his body, helping his remain straight. Ed finally stopped coughing up his lungs slowly, and started to breathe in deeply, but slowly. "good Ed." Roy rubbed Ed's back as he gained his breath again.

Wrapping one arm around Ed's waist, Ed leaned heavily upon Roy's very intimidating figure as he was carried back to the bed to relax. (think about it, Ed is like… two heads shorter then Roy's just over six foot figure) "what's the matter with you Edward!" Ed shifted and slowly laid on his side. It was easier to breathe then on his back. "nothing…" Roy sat down and found Ed leaning his back against Roy. "just a little sick."

Roy shook his head as he brushed Ed's bangs back. "I have a question Roy." Roy nodded as Ed brought his automail arm up and gently pulled Roy's hand away from his slightly feverish forehead. Roy's eyes widened. It must have been from the hot shower (as the steam poured through the cracks of the door earlier) that Ed's fake arm was so warm. "why… are you acting like this?" Roy's eyes narrowed. Not in anger… but in confusion. Because truth be told, he didn't really know himself.

Roy remained silent before he slowly stood up to study Ed's rather weak form. "I…" Roy's eyes moved as he slowly walked to the door. "I really don't know Ed. Truth be told." Ed chuckled. "the apocalypse is coming if the brigadier lieutenant Mustang is actually stumped." Roy had to chuckle also. The two then blew up into loud laughing. "I never knew your opinion of me was so… low." Ed chuckled again as he shrugged his shoulders. "I really think you're a perverted, simple minded idiot to be truthful."

Looking back, Roy placed a hand over his heart. "that hurts Fullmetal." Ed sat up and followed Roy out the room and they went downstairs into the kitchen. "that's the perverted old man I know." Roy's eye twitched as he fisted his hand and punched Ed on the back of his head. "I'm only 29." Ed chuckled as he looked through the fridge while Roy sat down. "exactly, your old. I'm only 17."

Roy glared at Ed while Ed pulled out a batch of eggs and some other ingredients to make a omelet. He started up the stove and got right into it. Roy's eyes widened. "you know how to cook?" Ed slid Roy a glare through the corner of his eye. "and you don't?" Roy looked away and remained silent. Ed's eyes widened before he sweat dropped. "I never knew you were so useless." Roy jumped and straightened. "I'm not useless!" Ed's eyes narrowed on Roy again as he (without looking) easily flipped his omelet. "you don't fight. You don't go on missions. You don't do anything in the office-" Roy crossed his arms like a little child, a pose Ed many a time resorted to. "I do work in the office!"

Ed chuckled before he returned to perfecting the already good smelling omelet. "I forgot. Daydreaming about girls with perverted thoughts and then trying to get girls in the military to wear short skirts is such hard work. I am forever sorry." Ed drawled the last part. His trademark grin plastered onto his face at the moment.

Roy's eyes narrowed as he huffed. "I sign things all day long! You know how horrible that is!" Ed laughed as he mocked Roy. "yes Mustang, signing papers forced onto you with a gun pointblank at your head is so tasking." Roy waved his hands. "it is Fullmetal! And Hawkeye is so… _scary._" Ed's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he sliced the omelet and set in on two plates, giving one to mustang and sat a crossed from him. (it's morning here remember)

"Actually. She would be pretty cute in a miniskirt." Ed sighed in defeat when Roy started daydreaming. "and here the baka goes again…" Ed finished off his breakfast and washed out his dishes and then put them away. "you ARE useless." Ed left Roy to his daydreams as he moved upstairs back to his new room.

Grabbing his book, and a pencil. Ed sat down on the window seat and started to write with complete focus on the book in his hands. The hand sized book was resting on his automail knee as he wrote. Ed looked up startled when Roy knocked on the door. "shut the door and leave me alone for awhile Mustang." Roy rolled his eyes but did as asked… well commanded.

Moving to his study, Roy's jaw dropped. Papers were stacked nearly to the ceiling. And pinned in between two of them, eyelevel was a small note.

_Lieutenant Roy Mustang. _

_I knew you would skip work (and hopefully paperwork) so I took the liberty to bring over all the papers in need of reading over and signing._

_Riza Hawkeye_

Roy groaned in defeat as he sat down and started to try and evade working… it took only ten minutes before he went bored out of his mind with little paper dolls. He sighed in defeat again as he took the first paper and started t read over it….

Twenty minutes later…

Roy gave up in reading them all. He skimmed the main subject and a few sentences before signing or not signing the papers.

Back with Ed…

Ed glared at the ground as he thought some more. The book! Ed jumped to his feet and dug through his stuff, pulling out the book he decided to check out yesterday. He hopped back onto his perch and started to read again.

_homunculi, better known as Artificial Life. Are one of the furthest known creatures to produce a replica of the philosophers stone. Unable to produce alchemy of their own, these A.B (Artificial Beings) are also easily recognized for not having hearts. Instead, in place of their hearts they have Mock Philosophers stones acting as their life lines. However, even removing the stone, or attacking these beings. Be it physically, or Alchemically; these creatures can not be killed…_

The paragraph ended there. Ed's eyes narrowed as he slammed the book shut. Homunculi, so that's what the gate guardian meant…

When Ed had created the philosopher's stone. He hadn't sacrificed any lives. Much to the disbelief of everyone thinking there was no other way. Edward had created the philosophers stone. Only he knew how, not even Alphonse knew how his brother did it. But the night Edward disappeared, he disappeared for two weeks. Everyone was looking for him, in all the wrong places. When he came back… he held a little stone in his hands. Holding onto it for dear life…

-----------flashback!------------ (yay! I get to tell you how Ed made the stone! W00t!)--------------

_Edward Elric slowly moved out onto the window sill. Looking back at his brother he smiled slightly. "I'll be back Al." Al didn't hear him. Al didn't sleep in his armor, but he went into a state of being in which he was more or less unconscious from those around him. The closest to sleep he had ever had. _

_Turning back around, Ed jumped out the window and landed in a crouching position. He straightened and looked around. No one could see him, he had to do this alone. He sprinted onto the dark road and started down the sidewalk staying in the shadows. _

_With his chest heaving in effort, Edward finally made it to the Prison five. Everyone had said it was cleaned up and evacuated after the little chimera incident. But the red water was there. No one could touch the stuff. Edward crawled through the rubble and slowly slunk down the tilted hallway and through the large room where he fought the armor brothers. _

_Sliding past all the bloody bodies, Edward finally came to the small pond of red water, chunks of glass and rock swimming through the glowing mass. Ed nodded. "this should be enough." Ed kneeled down at the base of the pond and clapped his hands. Slamming them into the rubble at the edge of the pond, Ed concentrated. _

_Slowly but surely, the water started to recede and the rubble and glass form together. Pretty soon. All the water was encased in a large bowl made from glass and rock. Strong enough to hold it in. Ed breathed in deeply. Over his mouth, he had a cloth covering his nose and mouth. Ed concentrated again as he clapped his hands. Putting them to the ground, alchemic runes and symbols covered every wall of the now whole room. It covered the outside of the bowl, and even on the inside. _

_Ed stood up and slowly paced around the red water fountain. He had to make sure everything was perfect. "this has to work." Ed shifted and made sure not to touch any small droplets of spare red water. He remembered what happened the last time. He didn't want a repeat, not when he was so close to making his dream come true. His dream to give Al his body back. _

_With a nod, Ed sat down on the ground Indian style. "okay…" Ed bowed his head and closed his eyes. Praying to any deity, god… or anything out there for this to work. One chance, that's all he had. He could easily die if he messed this up. Pulling out his notebook (that he stole from Roy's office, and he was hoping to replace) Ed turned to the middle of the book. Where he had tiny notes jotted down on his theory. _

_Luckily Ed had managed to come up with a way to hide the notes from view. The ink was red water. Such a thin layer that it was invisible. And with certain levels of skill, Ed's level of alchemy. Could the red water glow. Any more, the paper would burn up in reaction. Too little, it wouldn't work. _

_Scanning the notes he made. Ed went over his calculations again., seeing everything just perfect he took in a deep breath and slid his journal back into his pocket. Relaxing, Ed clapped his hands. After several seconds of hesitation. Ed placed his hands on one of the runes. _

_The runes flashed and burned Ed's eyes with a bright white light as the light spread over to every rune. Finally, the runes in the bowl started to glow. Instantly, Ed felt like his alchemic powers were literally being sucked right out of his body. The pain was excruciating as the rune's went from white, to red and finally settled on a deep blue color. _

_Ed himself started to glow, just like as if he had touched the red water himself again. Only, instead of being filled with god like power, something grabbed a hold of him and squeezed his lungs, pulling all of his energy out of his body. Ed opened his mouth as his hair whipped around his head, free of it's braid. The wind was deafening. And it covered the scream Ed released. But… even without the howling wind, Ed's scream wouldn't be heard. He was down to deep… and the room was sealed off by Ed himself. _

_Ed's eyes rolled to the top of his eyelids as he fell onto the ground. The pain kept coming, his lungs were on fire. Ed's scream faded as he fell into a deep, dead like unconsciousness, to where he wasn't even breathing. His heart not beating…_

_Ed slowly opened his eyes some time later. Looking around he winced at seeing pure whiteness surrounding him. Getting up slowly, Ed looked straight ahead at a large door. It was sealed shut, but he heard pitiful cries and screaming coming through. _

_"why did you return here Edward?" Ed looked over to his right side. Where the gate's guardian was standing. He was a replica of Ed, only in shades of black and gray. No color, a shadow of Ed. Only, he wasn't the Ed we know now. He wore a pair of black sweatpants only, and he didn't have automail. He had two matching true arms. Everything else, the hair, the eyes, the build. A exact replica of Edward Elric. Ed knew who it was instantly, Truth. Truth to alchemy, to the equivalent exchange. No matter how vile he seemed. _

_"I want to make the philosopher's stone." Truth grinned almost evilly as he listened to the wailing as it increased. "no sacrifices Edward Elric?" Ed shivered at the sadistic tone. "no. I'll give myself if I must. But not some innocent people." Truth's eyes narrowed as he turned to Edward. _

_For a second he flickered, then disappeared. Only to reappear in front of Edward. "but little Edward. What do I get? In exchange for the philosopher's stone?" Ed's eyes narrowed. "I just-" Truth shook his head. "no, you won't due. You much to special to waste like that." Ed stiffened when Truth raised his hands and his fingertips danced over Ed's cheek. Whispering softly, Truth leaned forward and nuzzled Ed's cheek. "your much to special Edward. Surviving so many homunculi, all to revive your brothers body." his voice swirled in the air. Wrapping Edward up in it's silkiness, with a tinge of evil in it… yet not evil… _

_"all because you wanted your mother back…when you attempted human transmutation, you came here. Didn't you?" Ed nodded. He couldn't lie to Truth. Truth smirked, but then frowned as he wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders. In a comforting, yet empty hug. Almost like **Truth**__wanted to be comforted. "your powers were beyond that of greatness then. And it still is." _

_Truth nuzzled his nose against Ed's neck. Knowing Ed wouldn't attempt to move away. Ed- he almost didn't want to move away from Truth. The gestures were almost intimate… Ed closed his eyes when Truth tightened his hold on Ed. "I see your talents. I see your devotion." Truth leaned back and moved towards the gates. "so I'll make you a deal." Ed narrowed his eyes at Truth. "if you keep the stone with you. Don't let anyone else, be it the military, your brother… anyone. I will give it to you." Truth dragged his pointer finger up Ed's torso so it rested right in the middle of his chest. Then tapped him, the sound making a odd thumping noise in the absolute silence. Even the cries of lost and evil souls stopped. _

_Truth smiled as he shifted. "no one can use it Ed. Only you can. Only for your own needs." Ed's eyes narrowed. "Why not. When I get Al-" Truth silenced Ed with a hand gently covering his mouth. "no one can have it Ed. No one is worthy enough except for you." Ed stared at Truth as he slowly removed his hand. "why?" _

_Disappearing, Truth managed to make Ed jump slightly when he suddenly wrapped his arms around Ed's body. He felt one arm as it slid beneath his human arm and wrapped around his torso, while the other wrapped around his automail shoulder and his hand settled on Ed's human shoulder. Like a embrace. _

_Soft breaths of somewhat cold air slid over Ed's ear when Truth spoke. "your special Edward. You have come so far form first coming here. A 'prodigy' your called. A small child, a twelve year old(?) becoming the militaries dog. Yet. Despite being one, you never killed anyone." Ed looked at Truth in the corner of his eye as Truth rested his almost non existent chin on Ed's shoulder. Ed lowered his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes. "you protected your brother, making sure he kept as much innocence as he could." Ed spoke, barely above a rough whisper. "it's my fault that he ended up being housed inside that armor without a body." Truth nodded. _

_"you gave up your arm to save what little you could of him, and I believe you succeeded in grabbing his soul before it was gone." Ed nodded, it was as said. "you had a chance before to make the philosophers stone, but you wouldn't even kill convicts. Even if it meant your brother would still remain in the armor." _

_Ed raised one hand, his automail hand to grasp Truth's wrist (the one around his shoulders). Holding Truth's wrist lightly, but securely. Tears trailing down his cheeks silently. "he wouldn't be happy to know his body was made because of other people being murdered, be it innocent or convicts." Ed's voice was rough with emotion. He had never cried in his life, not for himself. Only tears or sorrow for his brother. But now, he was crying because he hated himself. "he could have been a human by now." _

_Edward started to sob as he fell to his knees. Truth instantly moved down to knee behind him. His bare chest to Ed's back. He didn't sooth or comfort Ed, but he didn't do anything to egg him on some more. He merely continued to hold him. "that's why your going to get the stone Edward Elric." Edward's tears continued as he found his voice. However it took a few minutes. "why? I still don't-" Truth studied Ed's tears as they fell to the 'ground' then melded and disappeared altogether. "you feel bad that you did not take the risk of getting the stone before. Yet you don't regret allowing those convicts to live. Not one regret. Is there?" Ed slowly shook his head. "there isn't." _

_Truth tilted his head and tightened his hold slightly. "your selfless. And despite being a dog for more then five years, you have yet to kill a single soul." Ed's eyes widened. "the stone is my personal power, as well as that beyond this gates. I won't allow my power to be exploited by some worthless power hungry mortal." Ed shifted and stared at the 'ground', where his fists rested. _

_"why do you think I won't use the power for my selfish needs?" Truth's breath, somehow icy breathed over Ed's neck. "because I know you…" Truth's breath moved to Ed's ear as he lowered his voice. "Edward. You will protect the stone. You won't allow my power to be misused. If it is. I can make sure you suffer, until you crave death with every breath you take." Ed was kind of scared at the fact that Truth said it so easily. _

_"you will be able to revive your brother Edward. However, you will feel some side-effects that will last until the stone is totally energized." Ed's eyes narrowed. "how does it energize?" "your alchemic powers. They won't be harmed. But you won't be as strong." Ed slowly stood up while Truth also straightened. He shifted and appeared in front of Ed. _

_Ed watched as Truth held out his hand. "do we have a deal Edward Elric?" Ed studied Truth with serious eyes. "yes." Truth grinned as he slowly opened his hands. Ed pulled his hand face up and a small, innocent stone dropped into his hand. Ed looked down at the stone and his eyes widened. It **radiated **power. "I'll see you again my young prodigy." Truth shifted and gave a small smirk. "remember. Everything comes with a price. The philosophers stone doesn't bypass this rule." Ed jumped when Truth totally disappeared. And his white surroundings faded into darker, blurry shapes. Closing his eyes, Ed opened them slowly. _

_He was back in the room, the runes were fading back to black. And the red water was gone, not a trace was left. Ed shifted and slowly opened his hand. It was the only movement he could accomplish. In his hands, a glowing… blue and silver stone. It shifted from navy, sapphire, light blue, cerulean, to silver. And those were just some of the colors Ed recognized. "the law of equivalence doesn't disappear, even for this god like item…" Ed blinked when the perfectly smooth stone shined slightly and a silver chain formed. It wrapped around his neck and the stone was settled against the middle of his chest. Small enough to be forgotten, it was that light. "it took so much red water to make this tiny stone…"_

_Ed clapped his hands and attempted to open the exit. Except, his alchemic powers were drained to not even the bare minimum. Ed sighed as he laid back on the ground and closed his eyes. It took a full weak for Edward to gather the strength necessary to be able to get out of the building… _

_---------------------------------end flashback (that was a long flashback)---------------------------------------------_

Ed shifted and his mind snapped back to the present. "how long-" Ed looked over at the sun, it was past noon. Ed's eyes moved to the stone that was dangling on the chain. His eyes flashed and he gave a small smile. It took well over two weeks, but the stone finally returned to it's blue and silver color. It radiated itself at full power. "no more pain…"

Standing up, Ed started for the doorway. "I'm hungry." Ed walked into the kitchen, he took a double look when he saw Roy heating up some ramen noodles. "you hungry chibi?" Ed grumbled before he sat up onto the table. He reached up and bulled his golden locks into a braid, then tied off the end with a band around his wrist. "yeah, I thought you couldn't cook." Roy smiled.

"I can't. this is boiling water." as it turned out, boiling water was more complicated then thought of. The noodles almost crunched… luckily Ed was immune to getting sick with food. (most of the time)

"these noodles crunch." Roy actually started blushing as he ran a hand through his hair. "sorry, cooking is not one of my skills." Ed laughed as he ate the noodles. (he was starving) the two finished eating, then went into the living room…

--------------------------------------------------------END CHAPTER----------------------------------------------------

Next chapter---

"**_Are you sure Edward?" Ed gulped before he slowly nodded. "is it safe?" Roy grinned then burst out laughing. "I believe so." Ed stared at Roy slightly. Then gave a loud sigh. "fine. Let's watch…_**

****you have to wait and see what I write next! Goodbye!

thank you reviewers... however few. it's good to be appreciated.


	4. Giving It Back

Disclaimer: said it once, never again. (hopefully) but I will own a upcoming character… he's so evil… ha ha ha. And I own Daemon.

**The Teenage Writer: **you want evil and angst… what a dark little child. grins welcome to a very… different chapter. (hope there is enough angst for you) for _now_ at least anyways….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure Edward?" Ed gulped before he slowly nodded. "is it safe?" Roy grinned then burst out laughing. "I believe so." Ed stared at Roy slightly. Then gave a loud sigh. "fine. Let's watch some TV." Ed sighed as he sat down on the couch, Roy next to him. Ed didn't trust Roy. He was most likely going to turn the channel into something perverted. Ed blinked when they went to watching a movie, something called 'Gingersnaps.' as it turned out. The movie was pretty good. Hilarious in some parts…

When the movie finally ended, Ed sighed and stood up. "Edward." Ed froze at the seriousness in Roy's voice. "Mustang?" Roy stood up ad pointed to the philosophers stone. "what happened." Ed blinked. "no-" at that moment, Ed's stomach growled again. He smirked and walked into the kitchen. He made a meal and then downed it.

"Edward." Ed looked over at Roy innocently. "why is the stone blue." Ed looked down and smiled as he fingered the stone. "it's at full power again." Roy's eyebrow rose. "this stone has unlimited power…"Ed forgot to mention that it fed off of his own power. "what are you hiding Ed?" Ed shrugged a shoulder as he suddenly smiled. "I am going to bed Mustang. See you for work tomorrow." Roy rolled his eyes but allowed Ed to leave….

----------------------------------at work, to write of sleep could take up the rest of this chapter!---------

Ed grimaced as he pulled on a sleeveless black, rather tight shirt. He pulled on his trademark leather pants and boots. He didn't realize how cold his automail arm was until he brushed it against his side. Making Goosebumps run all down his arm. (yeah, on his mechanical arm) Ed grabbed his trademark crimson coat and slung it over his shoulder.

Walking downstairs, Ed looked at the clock. /nine o'clock, work…/ Ed groaned and shut his thought process off as he walked out the door and down the streets. Walking through the door, Ed started down the hallway. His philosopher's stone thumping against his clothed chest as he slammed his foot into Mustang's door, efficiently opening it. (rather loudly)

Laying down on Roy's couch, Ed yawned and closed his eyes. Riza blinked and looked up from her desk, through the door and at Ed. "Fullmetal, what are you doing in there?" Ed grinned as he opened one eye and waved at Riza. "nothing Hawkeye. I have no missions." a folder thumped onto his chest. "actually, you do. We all do." Riza blinked. Instantly she stood up and walked to the door, with Havoc Hugh, fury and several other people. They all managed to hear Mustang… and their curiosity peaked.

"we're going to the east." Ed blinked and opened the file. Scrawled over the top in unfamiliar writing, Ed saw what they were doing. "what the hell is this!" he sat up and his braid flew over his shoulder. "we're going to fight in that never ending war of Ishbal verses the military." Ed's eyes darkened as he stiffened. "I refuse." Ed threw the folder over at Riza who opened it, everyone leaning over her shoulder to see what was happening.

"au contraire Fullmetal." Ed's eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder, to see Daemon passing everyone in the doorway and making his way into the room. "your not allowed to refuse. This is the mission I _especially_ chose for you." Ed glared at the Fuhrer. "your going to be in the front lines." Daemon stopped and stared down at Ed. Ed's eyes widened. "even being me! That is pure idiocy, those Ishbalen people wish for nothing more ten to be left alone!" Ed shivered. Scar was at that place, he had traveled there with those Ishbalens. (Ishbal people) and besides, Ed wasn't their enemy. In fact, he kind of hoped. (really hoped) the Ishbalens would win. "what Fullmetal, are you actually rooting for them? Are you outright saying you're a _traitor _to the military?" everyone was silent, looking for Ed to say something.

"no sir! But-" Daemon's eyes narrowed. "then you will desist with this useless chatter." Ed's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "that's not the only reason I'm here Fullmetal." Ed gave a suspicious look. He knew what Daemon wanted. "I will hereby confiscate that stone from your possession." Ed growled as he held a hand around the stone. "I'd like to see you try." Ed stood up and defiantly looked at Daemon. "this stone is mine. And only I can use it." Daemon chuckled then laughed. "a good one Fullmetal! You are but a child using a man's item! You've had your fun. Now, it's time to hand over the philosopher's stone."

The Fuhrer held his hand out like he expected Ed to willingly hand the stone over. (ha ha, fat chance) "when hell turns cold will you get the stone Fuhrer." everyone gasped. Roy's eyes widened and Hugh's mouth hung open. Edward Elric had just turned down a command from the Fuhrer. "what did you say kid?" Ed's mouth turned up into a smirk. "fat chance Daemon." the gasps came again, no one called the Fuhrer by his first name.

Daemon growled and swiped his hand out to grab the stone. Ed jumped back and landed in a crouch. "try that again Fuhrer, I dare you." Fuhrer straightened and his expression seemed to melt off into a calm look. Regaining his composure. "I could have you executed." Ed shifted and smirked again. "your stupider then you look Daemon…" Ed turned and started towards the door. "lieutenant Roy Mustang. I order you and your men to capture this man."

Ed blinked when a snap sounded out, fire erupted in mid air in front of him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Roy with his head down, his eyes shadowed. His hand was raised in a snapping position. "well then." Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground. A giant hole formed in the wall and he ran towards the hole, jumping out. "CAPTURE HIM1!"

Landing, Ed smirked and started sprinting off towards the edge of the military's property. "GET THAT STONE! KILL HIM!" almost as if he had expected this, tens of guards appeared and formed a solid line. Cutting Ed off from escaping.

Swearing, Ed looked around. "shit." Ed frowned as he closed his eyes, trying to think quickly. /I just screwed myself over…/ Ed jolted when power seemed to flood into him. He then screamed in agony at the feeling. It was too much power, the stone was reacting to his stress. Ed opened his eyes as he continued to scream. He heard people yelling his name, however. He heard a single voice much clearer… it swallowed him up. And Ed almost instantly recognized the nonexistent, yet icy voice. "Truth…" he seemed to feel arms wrap around him, coaxing him to relax.

The power continued to flood into Ed, causing great agony, but not enough to truly harm Ed. His head rolled to the side and he looked through his bangs as Roy and his little unit (Riza, Havoc, Hugh, fury…) the military men surrounding him yelled and slowly started to back up away from him. Some dropped their weapons. "demon!" Ed's eyes flashed as he raised one hand, or Truth coaxed him.

Ed's eyes widened. "what…" The arms wrapped around Ed grew solid, and seemed _real._ some screams were heard until Ed saw why. The body pressed into his back _was_ real. His eyes traveled up the black and white, toned arms and led to a body. "a real body… this feels great…" Ed recognized the voice. "Truth!" Ed's voice came out in a sickly, weak way.

The arms gently lowered Ed to the ground. Laying him down to rest. "so much power little Ed." Ed looked up at Truth. It was his double… his shadow. The Truth.

Ed blinked slowly. "what?" Truth grinned evilly as he crouched down and smoothed Ed's bangs out. The Fuhrer, Daemon finally appeared. He stood in front. "who the hell are you! That stone is mine!" Truth's eyes looked up and lingered on Daemon.

"you have no right to touch this stone. Nor Fullmetal." he raised one hand and held it in a snapping position. "do not challenge those you know none about." Ed almost yelled in pain when he snapped his fingers. Popping sounded out, and the tens of military guards fell dead. Blood leaking out of every opening of their body. Eyes, mouths, ears, noses… Ed had to scream in pain.

It felt like someone was tearing him apart again. Ed's back arched as he tried to escape the pain. Truth stared down at Ed with a satisfied grin. "you handle this so much better little Ed." Ed shivered as the pain receded a little. "who… are you?" Ed spoke the question on everyone's minds. Truth grinned evilly as he shifted and looked up at the sky. It was silent, so he spoke. "I'm Truth. The gatekeeper of the door." Ed slowly nodded, no one else knew what Truth meant, what door?

"I was the first man to create this stone, I sacrificed exactly three hundred and sixty-four people. Oh… the power was so beautiful." Truth shivered. "I died from the power. But it was well worth it…" Truth grinned, he was still shivering from remembering the thrill and pure enjoyment he got from the stone. "then I met Hohenheim." Ed's eyes widened, he shivered. "not…" Truth grinned. "he's the one who gave me the stone. Such a good man."

Ed's head lagged to the side, where he closed his eyes. "don't worry Edward. He's still here.. Somewhere." Truth bent down and smoothed away Ed's bangs. "that's why I'm here!" his voice brightened, but the iciness still remained. "I need the stone back now Ed. Hohenheim doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. Your to… well. Loved I guess." with a snort, Ed slowly opened his eyes. "take it." Truth slipped the chain over Ed's head and held the glowing blue and silver stone. "your so powerful Ed-kun!" Ed's eye twitched at the kun part. "but don't worry. If you really need it that badly… I'm sure Hohenheim will let you borrow it's power."

Shifting, Ed slowly faced Truth. "why doesn't he want me to have the stone?" Truth's eyes darkened, not with anger. More or less pity. "he knows what you were going to do next with it's power." Ed's eyes widened and they quickly filled with tears. "how could he!" Truth shook his head. "he won't allow you to-" Ed shifted and slowly sat up. The tears flooded out of his eyes as he opened his mouth and screamed. "_HOW COULD HE UNDERSTAND OUR PAIN!" _Truth shifted and stood up finally.

Before he faded out, he spoke a last time, the words wrapping around everyone. Despite being a whisper, everyone heard it even if it was meant for only Ed to hear. "a life for a life Edward Elric. Even with the stone." Ed's eyes shadowed as Truth disappeared. The stone with him.

However, before Ed could get himself at least a little gathered (in thoughts) Daemon raised him up by the front of his shirt, his feet easily leaving the ground. "where did the stone go! _what did you do?" _Ed's eyes glinted as he slowly raised his hand. "your despicable Daemon." Daemon dropped Ed carelessly onto the ground. "I _will_ get that stone Edward Elric. Sooner or later…" Daemon's anger was unmatched. He turned and swiftly entered the building. Snapping at Roy. "get this mess cleaned up. Dismiss any charges on Edward Elric." he didn't dismiss the charges on Ed out of pity. He did it, because nothing could happen to the child prodigy. He was needed still. The stone was gone.

_Ed was not._

Ed watched as the mess was cleaned up. He blatantly ignored anyone talking to him. "Edward!" Ed looked slowly over at Riza. "what…" his voice was broken. He was still crying silently, no expression on his face. Nothing to show his internal agony except for the tears. Riza's eyes softened. She put her gun away and slowly wrapped her arms around Ed's shoulders and dragged him in for a much needed comfort hug. (he he he, no. this isn't a Ed x Riza fiction)

Ed's eyes flashed, however he kept his eyes plastered to some unseen object. "why Ed?" Ed slowly wrapped his arms around Riza's waist. Holding her tightly to him. A few feet away, Roy and Hugh were watching the two.

Roy's eyes shifted and studied the distraught alchemist. What was he so distraught about? Roy couldn't stand the look on Ed's face. It hurt, to know someone was in pain. But there was nothing you could do, as you didn't understand why the person was in pain.

"she's not coming back." Riza's eyebrows furrowed. "who Ed?" she used his first name, attempting to coax him to speak some more. "dad won't let me bring her back." Riza drew back and gripped Ed's shoulders, staring him in the eye. "Who Ed?" Ed's bangs drifted into his eyes from a slight breeze. He lowered his head and wrapped his arms tighter around Riza. She didn't care about the slight pain his mechanical arm made.

Ed leaned forward and leaned against Riza. He spoke low enough so that only she could hear. "mom…" Riza's eyes shifted and softened. She instantly knew why Ed was so heavy hearted, it hurt. She kneeled and then leaned against the wall. Drawing Ed down beside her, she pulled him slightly into her lap so he could lean against her chest. His ear to her heart. Ed's eyes closed as Riza spoke softly. "they say when you hear someone's heartbeat. It can ease the pain." Ed murmured his agreement as he relaxed. Falling into a more unconscious state then sleep.

Riza's eyes shifted to Roy and Hugh as they started forward. They made to touch Ed, but quicker then a blink of an eye, Riza had her trusty gun out and pointing to Roy, then Hugh. "with all do respect sirs. Edward is in need of sleep, he is feeling very bad right now. He needs to recover." Hugh leaned forward and smiled, even at the pointblank range of her barrel. "what did the chibi say Hawkeye? Hmmm? Want to tell us?" his voice was light.

Shaking her head, Riza relaxed her trigger happy hand slightly. "I will not violate this man's trust to tell me such things." Hugh grinned. "ohhhh. Is it that juicy!" Roy leaned forward as well. "was he declaring his utmost love for you Hawkeye?"

Riza's eye twitched. Her patience was never that good with Mustang. "say anything like that again Mustang, you won't be snapping that hand anytime soon." Roy jumped and cradled his flame bringing gloved hand to his chest. 'your so me-" Riza's eyes hardened. "I suggest you keep your voice down sir." the two men straightened and looked down at a sleeping Ed.

Ed's bangs fell innocently in his eyes, Riza pushed the bangs away with light fingertips, a small smile graced her face when Ed breathed in deeply and relaxed more against her. "your still innocent Edward Elric…" Ed raised his flesh hand and slowly wrapped his hand up into Riza's military outfit, fisting it near her shoulder. Riza tilted her head back and shut her eyes. "anything wakes Edward up, some bullets are flying." two audible gulps made her smile slightly. "good. Now that that's clear…" Riza relaxed and fell into a light slumber, keeping her senses alert for any troubled sounds or moves Ed made. For some reason… since the beginning, Riza had felt like Ed's and Al's older sister.

Riza's eyes opened pretty soon after, when she heard the boy (he's not a 18 year old adult, yet not a child… --U) in her arms whimper quietly. Hugh and Roy were off making sure the cleanup went smoothly (and quietly). "Al… I'm sorry…" Ed's voice was low and hoarse. "I tried…" trailing off, Ed fell into a deeper, nightmarish sleep.

In very little time, the sun was covered by dank gray clouds and rain started to fall from the sky. Riza frowned and started to shift. "I'll take him back to my place." Riza looked up at Roy. "yes, he shouldn't be alone right now." Roy bent down and slid his arms behind Ed's knees and his back, lifting him up bridal style.

Riza stood up and fought the urge to stretch. "good day sir." Roy nodded and with a salute, Riza walked back towards the central building. Roy looked down at a still sleeping Ed and sighed. He started off towards his house. Ed was very light, it seemed to go well with his short stature.

Ed's head slowly tilted to Roy's shoulder, his wet bangs plastered against his forehead, and soaking Roy's neck where his forehead rested. "what did you hope to achieve Edward Elric?" he didn't move, but a low whisper caused Roy to jump, he didn't drop Ed thankfully. "I'm alone again…" Ed sounded broken. As if something inside him was gone, never to come back.

"what are you talking about Ed? Alone?" Roy walked into his house and up the stairs, Ed didn't speak. Even when Roy stripped off Ed's shirt and wrapped a towel around his shoulders, his hair soaked and water streaming down his braid. Roy walked away for a few minutes to dress in some dry, more comfortable clothes. He came back wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. A towel hanging around his neck.

Returning, Roy saw that Ed hadn't moved form his sitting position on the bed. "what the hell is wrong with you Fullmetal?" Ed slowly looked up from staring at the bed, through his bangs- Roy had to step back slightly. Ed had that look of hopelessness, and complete desolation on his face, his eyes wide and his face pale. "…" Ed shifted and slowly moved his eyes back down to the bed, where droplets of rainwater fell from tendrils of hair.

Roy stepped forward and slowly sat down behind Ed. What could he do?" watching more droplets fall onto the bed, Roy reached forward and pulled the band out of Ed's hair. Ed didn't notice, or he paid no mind to Roy. Roy unbraided Ed's hair, and it finally was free of it's confines, leaving waves that followed the braid's texture. Roy took the bottom of the towel on Ed's back and then squeezed Ed's golden locks through the towel, allowing the cloth to catch the droplets of water. Ed still didn't move.

When Ed's hair was adequately dry, Roy brought Ed's top half of his body back so he was leaned against Roy's chest. After a few minutes, Ed shifted and slowly pulled himself back, so he wasn't uncomfortable. Roy didn't mind when Ed pulled himself closer to Roy. So they were snugger together, Ed's back to Roy's chest. Roy relaxed back against the headboard and a small smile graced his face. Ed's legs were much shorter then his own, while his head only came to the top of Roy's neck. One of Roy's legs was stretched out straight, on the outside of Ed's leg, while his other was hanging off the side of the bed.

Ed's head lagged to the side slightly and he closed his eyes. Roy moved Ed's head so it was resting against his shoulder. Relaxing, Roy breathed in. even through the rain, Ed smelled of his natural scent. Something wild, exhilarating and yet addicting. The two managed to stay like that through the whole storm, which lasted for at least another hour. While Ed Didn't really think of anything, only taking comfort against Roy. Roy couldn't help but think…

_The perfect fit…._

-----------------------------------------------this is a very short chapter-------------------------------------------------

Poor Ed, he's not feeling all that great… at all. To know he can't bring his mother back….

Should there be some Roy x Ed fluff in the next chapter? Review and tell me! REVIEW! REVIEW! I know you want to! (THAT RHYMES!)


	5. We are all murderers

……disclaimer…don't own…Daemon…Vicious…own…

/thoughts/

(my comments)

"speaking"

'thoughts, more broad ones'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed ignored the arms wrapped around his small figure. Hell. Ed didn't deny it to himself. He was short, it sucked yes. A lie, no. "Ed?" shifting, Ed looked out the window. "come on Ed. You have to give a bigger response then just moving your head." Ed ignored Roy again. "your short Ed." Ed's eyes narrowed. "who are you calling so small a grain of sand would be a boulder?" a normal response, only Ed's voice was detached and cool. Roy's eyes narrowed as he pulled his arms back and sat with stiff shoulders.

Despite being broad daylight, Ed yawned. Shifting, he slowly turned so he laying on his side, he pressed his ear to Roy's chest, over his heart and fell asleep. Roy smiled softly, he couldn't help it. He raised one hand and threaded it through Ed's long blond (now dry) locks. Ed shifted and rumbling came from the back of his throat. "your like a cat, more then a dog." Ed grumbled as he shifted, trying to burrow himself into Roy's warmth.

"and your more of… a dog… perverted old man." Roy's eyes widened. "your not asleep…" Ed shook his head. "nope, just comfortable." Roy's eyes softened. "so, ready to tell me what's got you so down short stop?" Ed's demeanor changed back to devoid in a instant. Roy grumbled then smacked his forehead. "I did that wrong." before Ed could speak, the phone rang.

Roy reached over and picked the phone up, a feminine voice coming over the line. "Charlotte!" Roy's persona went from kind and calm, to that of a womanizer. The woman spoke for a few seconds. "tonight? Well, let me see what I'm doing." Roy placed a hand on the phone's speaker and looked down at Ed. "you okay being here alone tonight short stop?" Ed smirked as he nodded. He wouldn't bother Roy more then needed. Or interfere with his… social life.

Placing the phone at his ear, Roy agreed for the date. "see you at 8 Charlotte." Roy hung up the phone and shifted. "you mind removing your person from my body? I have to get ready." Ed rolled over so he was laying on a pillow. He curled up and closed his eyes. The towel forgotten laying on Roy's leg. "your worthless weight Ed." Ed smirked. "at least I'm not a ugly, fat old man trying to get laid." Roy groaned, but stood up. "must you keep saying I'm old? I'm only 29 for gods sake."

Ed rolled his eyes but watched as Roy walked out of the room. He sat up and slowly ran a hand through his hair. His eyes went from devoid, to serious. He stood up and winced as his stomach gnawed angrily, grabbing a fresh black sleeveless top, he pulled it on. It wasn't baggy. (like his other tops in the Anime. The ones he wears beneath his overcoat). Walking down the stairs, and into the kitchen- Ed absent minded started to make a small meal. when it was done, he sat down at the table and quickly ate the meal.

"Truth…" for some reason, merely saying the word made Ed think back to the crystal alchemist, Marco. When he had given Ed the note. "the Truth behind truths." Ed washed his plate and frowned. There was more then one truth to the philosophers stone. Ed knew that for sure. /it's like a gigantic puzzle/ Ed groaned and ran a hand through his hair again. He then straightened and glared out the window. "it's like a web, so many things tied together."

Ed jolted into awareness when a hand smacked him over the head. "hey!" looking over his shoulder, Ed glared at a serious looking Roy. "you should be resting." Ed grinned. "don't worry about this kid Mustang. I hate sitting around, it's gives a person to much time to think, and there are more productive things I could be doing…" Ed looked out at the setting sun. "I was going to go for a walk. So, see you later Roy."

Roy's eyebrow twitched when Ed walked over to the front door. He looked over his shoulder at the last second and looked Roy up and down. Roy wore a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. "you actually don't look half bad-" Ed smirked. "for a old man." Roy's eyebrow twitched again, this time in anger. Ed waved a careless hand and walked out the door into the night.

"hey Ed." Ed blinked. Behind him, Roy tossed a familiar crimson overcoat over Ed's head, where it settled. Ed grumbled as he pulled the coat on and stared at it. "I thought I ripped this thing." Roy shrugged. "Kernel Armstrong spoke of some family skill when he gave that to me." Ed grinned as he pulled his hair back into it's normal braid. "well, at least something came in handy with that man." Ed started down the sidewalk without another word….

Managing to walk all the way to the downside of town, Ed started to kick a rock back and forth between his feet. "Fullmetal." Ed faltered and tripped over the stone. He braced himself with his hands and frowned. /I know that voice…/ looking up, Ed's eyes slid up black pants, white shirt beneath a yellow jacket… bronze skin… Ed's eye twitched. "Scar." a frown remained on Scar's face. "you never smile, do you?" Ed shifted and pulled himself onto his feet. "I don't want to deal with you." with a groan, Ed started to pass Scar.

A quick move, and Ed's arm was caught by Scar's tattoo free one. Ed's muscles jumped beneath the touch when Scar tightened his grip. "You're a state alchemist." Ed's eyes narrowed. "so? You want one that is at their beck and call? Go to the central building." Scar stared at Ed through his glasses. "you've become bold Edward Elric, or foolish."

Ed tried to pull his arm out of Ed's gasp. Tried being the key word. "I've had a really bad day. Some could say I bit the hand that feeds me." Scar's eyebrow rose. "bit the hand that fed you?" Ed looked to the ground. "I won't let great power go to those who don't deserve it. And the Fuhrer would definitely maltreat the power." Scar's frown straightened, but he didn't smile.

"the philosopher's stone." Ed nodded once, a small barely seen gesture. Scar looked up, then around. Seeing no one, but still wary he pulled Ed with little problems down a alleyway, a crossed the next street to a abandoned warehouse. It would give them privacy, and Scar wasn't even planning on showing Ed where he rested up. So this would have to do.

Ed grumbled as his arm was released. He sighed and sat down on a rickety, but safe (he hoped) crate, while Scar merely crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby wall. "talk Fullmetal." Ed leaned against the wall. "I won't be used like some lapdog, some whipped… weak dog." Scar shifted, unnoticed to Ed. "so, Edward Elric is finally realizing the truth." Ed shrugged a shoulder. "there is more then one Truth Scar." Ed's eyes narrowed. "actually, I don't even know why I'm talking to you. A murderer." Scar glared at Ed, even though Scar always looked like he glared.

"how do you know that I'm not the savior, and the state alchemists aren't the murderers." Ed shifted again, growing uncomfortable underneath the heavy staring. "I see no point in the god forsaken war. You guys have your god. We have our science-" Ed pinned Scar with another glare. "we shouldn't of tried to force alchemy onto you guys, and you guys shouldn't of acted the way you should of." Scar gave no warning before he darted forward and wrapped his hand around Ed's neck.

"alchemy goes against what god had planned! What he made, should stay as it is!" Ed's eyes narrowed, he struggled to breathe and raised his hands. Speaking, he managed to not sound weak. "everything comes with a price Scar! The stone is no different. So why do you think it can bypass all laws! _not_ go against what your god says?"

Scar frowned. "then what was equivalent to giving your brother a real body?" Ed's eyes narrowed before he spoke; a very low, serious tone. "because I saved her son, Rose gave herself up." Scar's eyes narrowed. "how is that not murder Edward Elric?" Scar's voice was raised, his hand tightening on Ed's neck. Nearly crushing his windpipe. A bruise was inevitable. Ed's eyes flashed as tears surfaced, not only from his own pain. But the pain of remembering.

"I was going to sacrifice myself." Ed coughed, trying to regain some air to his abused lungs. Scar lessened his grip, silently commanding Ed to continue. "I didn't bring Al's body back in this town. I was going to bring it back in the desert, a town named Diablo. Where everything needed could be more then easily obtained. And-" Ed took a breath. "and the military couldn't stop me, before I had the chance to complete the act."

Ed could faintly tell that he was dangling in mid air. At least half a foot off the ground, his legs felt kind of numb. "that particular band of Ishbalens had Rose as their leader." another breath. "we were at a abandoned home. Privacy… Al was gathering the last ingredients. Rose had been wandering, stumbling in on me as I made the alchemic symbols…" Ed's eyes flickered as he recalled the memory. "she knew what I was going to do. A life for a life Scar. She realized that with that fake priest."

Fixing his hold on Scar's hand, Ed shifted, trying to release some pressure against his neck. "the first thing she said, the only thing she said that wasn't hysterical was the most painful thing for me to hear."

------------------------------flashback----------------------------

_Ed looked up at Rose. "Edward…" Rose's eyes glittered as tears pooled in the corners. "to kill yourself and bring Al back-" Rose didn't give any warning before she slapped Ed hard a crossed the cheek. __Ed's head whipped to the side, but he didn't react. _

_"to give Al a body is a caring gesture… even when it was in god's whim for him to die…" Rose shifted. Her voice gaining strength and emotion, anger… sadness. "YOUR WILLING TO LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE EDWARD!" tears flew and one splattered on Ed's cheek. "that is the most selfish thing I have ever heard!" _

_Ed looked back at Rose, his eyes wide with surprise. "Rose-" Rose shook her head and clenched her fist. "no! you can't do that Ed! You can't leave Al in this world…" her voice was hysterical now. "you don't know what it's like to be alone in this world! It hurts so much…" her voice broke off. "it's the worst feeling in the world. It makes you feel like no one cares for you." Rose's eyes hardened again. _

_"so how could you do that to Alphonse Ed? Allow him to wonder why no one is with him anymore!" _

_---------------------------------------------end flashback-------------------------------------------------------_

Ed's eyes flashed as he spoke again. "she wouldn't let me go through and kill myself for Al. so, she allowed herself to be the sacrifice." Scar's eyes narrowed in anger. "that gives-" Ed shook his head and tears slid silently down his cheeks. "she had no one left! She wanted to kill herself Scar! Her love was dead, she had no one left in this world!" Ed's voice lowered. "so she begged me to do it, sacrifice her instead of myself. She didn't want Al to be alone, feel the pain she felt every day. Every second."

Trying to end the tears, Ed removed his hands from Scar's wrist. He couldn't loosen the grip even if he wanted to. "she made me promise to sacrifice herself. She said it was the least she could do, and allow her peace. Allow her to be with her love." Ed choked for a minute. "she hid herself from Al. and I actually did it!" Scar released Ed and he fell on his knees, bending over; Ed hit his hands to the pact dirt ground and then fisted them. "I actually killed her! She was the only person that I actually murdered!" Ed's voice choke again.

"I couldn't, and still can't look Al in the eye." Scar kneeled next to Ed and placed his hand, somewhat comforting on top of Ed's head. "your brother doesn't know about Rose's sacrifice. Does he Fullmetal?" Ed shook his head and stiffened, his forehead against the ground. "I can't tell him! I couldn't stand if he hated me for it…" Ed slowly looked up, his eyes desperate. He stared at Scar with hopeless eyes. "I may be selfish…" Ed lowered his voice to that of a whisper.

"but I don't want to be alone… I'm scared of it. Not having someone there near me." Scar's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Al isn't here, he's back 'home.'" Ed slowly nodded as he sat up, his legs tucked into the outside of his thighs, his hands stabilizing him on the ground in front of him. "without even telling him, I was left alone again."

Scar smoothed Ed's bangs. "Alphonse is coming back, is he not?" Ed's shoulders shook as silent sobs racked his body. "I won't make him stay here. He deserves a happy life. One free of dangerous missions, evil men and out of the military." Ed's sobs broke though his lips, a small sound. But it was still there. "he wants to be a state alchemist, I won't let him." Ed's eyes hardened as he continued to stare at the ground. "how will that be stopped Edward Elric?"

Ed gave a small grin to himself. "for his qualification test, he's going to fight me. I won't lose." the hand on his head slowly smoothed his hair. "yet you're a dog of the military." Ed nodded. "why should he suffer the same fate Scar? Become another of your enemies?" Scar heard a small crack in Ed's voice.

"you care for your brother very much, don't you Edward?" Edward nodded. "even if he can't be near me, he deserves to be happy. And I can guarantee one thing…" Ed slowly leaned forward, his forehead resting on Scar's knee. He knew it was dangerous, probably lose his head. But he would take the risk. "he wouldn't be happy if he stayed near me." the hand on Ed's head increased in pressure.

"your smart to keep your brother out of danger Fullmetal." Ed's shoulders shook with his effort to stifle the sobs in his throat. Scar prodded Ed until he was standing on his own two feet. "you look pathetic Edward. Stop acting like a child and grow up." Ed slowly nodded, his eyes shadowed. "the next time I see you Fullmetal, your head is mine." Ed looked up, they widened to see he was alone again. "what the hell…" Ed slowly walked out of the warehouse.

Starting down the street. Ed pressed a hand to his forehead. "I just had a conversation with a evil murderer…" _How do you know that I'm not the savior, and the state alchemist aren't the murderers…_Ed shook his head. How could he tell? It was true. The state was more vile then they let on, more selfish. But Scar… he still killed many men.

"a man who murders for selfish reasons. That is a murderer." then everyone was a murderer… even Ed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short chapter, good none the less, I hope.

a REALLY bad chapter, but it's a useless filler. hope you like it, thanks for the review and KEEP REVIEWING!


	6. the dreaded A N

hey everyone. do not worry, I WILL CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO.

but my grandfather died recently and i'm the one everyone has come to, to release stress... to cry on...

damn my little dustbunny who lives under the bed. the only reason i have had time to do such things as write stories is because the Dust Bunny has threatened me with it's power of the Evil Eye.

i repeat,

do not fret. i will update soon.

while your waiting...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT. or the evil eye will be brought upon you with such a force...


	7. What can i do?

Good! I'm actually updating. All your **reviewing is** actually helping to cheer me up. I hope you review some more!

_**YOU HAVE TO REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER. I CHANGED Truth, HE'S STILL Ed'S SHADOW! **_

_**I REPEAT! HE'S STILL Ed'S SHADOW… BUT WITH TWO ARMS AND LEGS AND STUFF. **_

Remember, this story starts from the full metal alchemist series. But it differs from the stone and after.

Homunculi are still the mysterious stone wanting creations, but Ed is slightly dense I guess. He _has_ seen the old lady who told him how to kill the creations. But he still doesn't understand _why_ they are there.

/thoughts…/

"speech…"

'emphasizing…'

things such as sweat drops

----------------------------------------------last chapter's ending…----------------------------------------------------

Starting down the street. Ed pressed a hand to his forehead. "I just had a conversation with a evil murderer…" _How do you know that I'm not the savior, and the state alchemist aren't the murderers…_Ed shook his head. How could he tell? It was true. The state was more vile then they let on, more selfish. But Scar… he still killed many men.

"a man who murders for selfish reasons. That is a murderer." then everyone was a murderer… even Ed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running golden eyes over the disgustingly filthy sidewalk in front of him, Ed sighed. "I am so damn confused."

"about what?" Ed jumped and nearly screamed bloody murder as he tripped over a stray glass bottle. "Mustang!" Roy grinned. His jacket was hanging careless over one shoulder. "your back early!" Roy's eyebrow rose. "it's 1 am." Ed's eyebrows rose and he groaned. "sorry. My mistake lost track of time I guess."

Roy shook his head and patted Ed's shoulder. "let's get home. I hate being out this late." Ed grinned. "I see why." Roy slid a arm casually over Ed's shoulders. "what does that mean?" Ed slyly nudged Roy. "because your never out this late." Roy's eye twitched. But he merely sighed.

"your cheery now Ed. Care to share?" Ed shook his head. "nope. Care to share your once in a while experiences?" the two were inside Roy's house now. "why do you doubt me?" Ed shrugged his red coat off. 'because you're a old man." Ed darted out of Roy's grip and ran to his room. Slamming the door he just managed to catch Roy on the other side, hitting the solid wood with a thud.

"you dirty-" Roy's voice was muffled. While Ed broke out in song, his voice loud and easily heard over Roy's bellowing.

"Roy's so old,

His soul was sold…

He needed some aid

For the chance of getting laaa-id!"

The bellowing grew into evil sounding shrieking. Roy was pissed off it sounded. Ed continued to gloat and poke at Roy as he changed into a pair of boxers.

-------------------narrators POV, but Ed's thoughts-------------------------

Laying down on his bed, Ed closed his eyes and rested his head on his two arms. His voice faded as Roy banged shut his own door, going to bed as he so screamed.

"something's up…" Ed shifted and laid on his side. He didn't have the stone anymore. And hell, he needed it.

_He wanted his mother back… _

The moonlight glowed through the window and onto the bed, bathing Ed. Keeping him awake… keeping him company. Why was Truth like that. Who the hell was Truth, and how did he know Hohenheim?

Questions circled through Ed's mind. No answers followed though. He didn't have any. And that's what truly threw Ed in his contemplating… serious mood.

Forgetting about Roy… Scar. Everyone. All he thought about was that stone. The true origins of it.

Maybe Hohenheim played a much larger roll in this puzzle…

_What was the puzzle? _

It wasn't just about the stone, or about Truth. But Ed bet Truth had a larger then known place in the puzzle. What was with the homunculi? They were everywhere. And that lady… Sloth. Why was she so similar to his mother?

Sighing, Ed sat up. His mind was crammed with questions and no answers, he was so confused. Resulting in no sleep.

Running a hand over his face, Ed thought of his brother. His human brother…

----------------------he he he, at the same time…----------------------------

Alphonse smiled as he sat down at the table. Winry passed him a bowl of ice cream.

The two were used to late nights, thanks to Pinako.

Al sighed as he thought over his grandmother like figure. She looked so fragile in that big bed, much unlike the strong willed woman who could have a protective streak of a bear. "she'll be alright Al. just you watch."

Al smiled and nodded. Looking up, he absent mindedly picked up his spoon with some ice cream in it and stuck it in his mouth.

"I know, but just seeing her like this." Winry sadly gazed through the open door leading to Pinako's room. "I know." Al nodded. "I feel so helpless Winry. And my brother. Do you think he's alright?"

Winry shifted her gaze to Al. "I know he's alright. It's Ed. Remember?" Al gulped.

"I think that scares me more then reassures."

Winry and Al shared a look, then laughed out loud. Quickly quieting it to keep Pinako from waking up.

----------------------------back with Ed!----------------------

Ed sneezed suddenly (1).

Grumbling, Ed wiped his nose absently with a tissue. Roy seemed to have the habit keeping Kleenex everywhere.

Tossing the tissue away, Ed ran a hand through his unbound hair. The questions seemed to recede surrounding homunculi and Ed thought he'd finally be able to sleep.

Only for more questions to pop up, only this time they were about Scar, Al… all his friends/ crazy murderer acquaintance person.

Scar…

He confused Ed to no ends. One day, he's trying to kill Ed. The next… he… _comforts_ Ed?

Ed groaned and slammed his fist into his pillow. "so confused." Ed groaned. His anger and frustration suddenly disappeared. He landed on his bed laying down, and gazed up at the dark ceiling.

"_How do you know that I'm not the savior, and the state alchemist aren't the murderers…"_

Ed shook his head and the sentence replayed itself over and over in his mind. Turning, flipping. He could make no real plausible thought from it. The only thing he could say. Was what he believed a murderer was.

"a man who murders for selfish reasons. That is a murderer." but that couldn't be right…

Ed wasn't a murderer. Was he?

Over the years he took to injuring those who apposed him and Al in their search. He never wanted to kill anyone. He hasn't killed anyone. But…

Ed knew he'd have to go to war. It was inescapable. Hell. Either he goes and kills. Or he stays and gets killed.

It wasn't the best situation…

Ed hated it…

But what could he do?

Ed wasn't going to give up. He _had_ to find a way. He couldn't leave and go to that war. It killed Ed to think of all the massacres and such that have happened. How could he escape the fate of a… murderer. While help the Ishbalans?

_Daemon was such a bastard…_

Moving his eyes to look out the window, Ed sighed. Such heavy thinking…

But Ed had to come up with a plan. He just _had_ to.

-------------------------------------------

Hugh shifted and stared down at the tons of books on his desk.

Urg…

Hugh was starting to realize why Roy ditched his office so often.

Paperwork… reading. Books in general sucked right now.

Hugh tossed a longing glance at the picture of Elicia and Gracia in the frame at the corner of his desk. But Hugh couldn't stop working right now.

_Something was off about Daemon._

The old Fuhrer had retired (isn't he the one with the grin and eye patch… well I hope so). Leaving the position open to Daemon, who at the time had been a commanding general among the ranks.

Hugh was frustrated in a sense. Roy deserved that position. He really deserved it.

Despite Roy's almost everyday behavior.

Perverted…

Laid back…

/Let's face it Hugh/ Hugh's mind whirled with his thoughts. Roy was a kid. Pure and simple.

But Roy also had a fire burning hotter then alchemy in his eyes. He deserved that position. He had the ambition that could really turn around the rep. of the state alchemist. Change things. For the better…

Hugh's thoughts turned to Ed.

That's why he was working.

Something made Hugh edgy about how persistent the Fuhrer was for Ed to get in the front lines. Almost like he knew something the others did.

It made Hugh frustrated…

So here Hugh was, searching for a answer.

Maybe it was something to do with the philosophers stone…

Or perhaps the last war.

_what was Daemon hiding?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed couldn't believe how mad he was.

He couldn't join the Ishbalans…

It would be the simple answer, one Ed had turned over in his mind and studied. But joining the Ishbalans. Not only was it vital that _he_ remained alive. But he not only worried over his life, but Al's. Fuhrer Daemon would have nothing of the sort.

Hell…

And _then _there was the thought of being labeled as a full time traitor. He wouldn't have access to information he so vitally needed.

Or the funding he so needed.

_So what the hell could he do? _

Ed fell asleep with a racing mind, it was a whirlwind of questions… and he had no answers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I updated.

Sorry for the delay, and short chapter.

I lost interest for awhile. But now I'm back.

Review please, it really makes me feel appreciated, and _want_ to update.

I'll try to update ASAP. I hate those people who let a story fall. it's frustrating.

What will Ed do? He he he. Review and find out! XD.

**Review or the dreaded (still) PMS'ing Riza Hawkeye will get you with her Trigger Happy gun. **

Blame it on the gun… right.


	8. Immortality part I

I'm updating! Be proud, be _very_ proud.

--------------------------

Waking up so early was a habit Ed so dearly hated.

Something was going to get broken today… or at least transmuted into something useful. And right now, it looked like that something was going to be Roy's singing in the shower just a wall away.

But Ed couldn't kill, or transmute sound. Hell, Roy was already killing the song _and _the music. It sounded like a dying cat, Ed made a wincing motion when Roy met the high C.

So, the next best thing to kill would be Roy. But… if Roy was dead, some prick would take his position.

'_damn it. I'm stuck.'_

However, a plan formed in Ed's head. He grinned wickedly and stood up on the wooden floor, then darted out into the hallway. Not caring that he was only in his boxers. They were his favorite boxers, so he would show them off. No need to hide them… (, Ed in boxers!)

"_-ducky, you **the one."**_

Just opening the bathroom door, Ed almost blacked out as another falsetto was met. Much louder without anything to block off some sound waves.

Making sure Roy had his back turned, Ed slowly and silently reached his metal arm out. (meaning the door opened on the left side, just like here in the US. Or at least in my house. A useless tidbit of information! Sorry, back to the chapter)

He just touched the lever, before he gently pushed it down until it was about to switch on.

Grinning madly, Ed pressed the lever down fully, then quickly darted out and shut the door as a flushing noise rose up to distract Roy's singing.

Just as Ed closed the door, the singing stopped.

Then came the illiterate words and curses that a rouge wouldn't even use.

Ed just skipped down the stairs (yes, skipped) and into the kitchen where he busied himself to get breakfast started. Where he could appear busy like he had been cooking for awhile.

A wrathful Roy came charging into the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around his hips. His usually calm and someone arrogant look was gone. So was gone the sternness and coolness Roy prided himself on.

"why the _hell did you flush the toilet!" _

Ed shifted and looked innocent, and defenseless. "because your singing, I thought two cats were rutting on the roof." (it sounds so horrible and loud! No lie!)

Roy say red, he swung out and managed to graze Ed. Which caused the blond to fall back in surprise of the attack.

The next thing Ed knew, was that a pan flew and more raw then cooked eggs landed right on Roy's head. The Pan fell with a clatter…

Ed gaped…

Roy's eye twitched.

Then Ed burst out laughing. Almost maniacally.

Roy screamed in frustration before he spun around and stomped to the door. His coolness was past gone, it was extinct. "clean this mess up Fullmetal!" Ed heard him, but he was clutching his stomach as tears worked their way down his face.

Roy shook his head and jumped upstairs. Externally he was mad. But he was also sort of happy. (not about the eggs in his hair though) but because Ed had just _laughed_. A true, none forced laugh.

The first one in a long, _long_ time.

It made Roy feel better. Despite the egg.

Walking back into his bathroom, Roy resumed his shower. Happy for the large amount of hot water…

-------------------

Ed's laughter died down again.

Three hours after, he was still cracking up at odd moments. Hawkeye was glaring at him with a suspicious look, while Mustang was trying to keep himself from blushing, and from screaming in frustration.

"Fullmetal, your testing my patience _once again." _Ed had to hide his face as he rolled his eyes. He shifted and laid down on the black couch he was currently sitting on.

Finally keeping his emotions in check, Ed's eyes glazed out and he stared up at the ceiling.

His boots made a dull thunking as they swung over the edge of the couch and on it's side. His thoughts moved once more to the upcoming rise in the war with Ishbal.

"…rd…"

He unconsciously started to trace a well known symbol on the upholstery of the couch. (hope that's the right word) the war wasn't going to end soon. Both sides willing to fight until one or the other was annihilated. Perhaps even both sides.

"_…ward…"_

Humans were such pitiful creatures.

They weren't immortal.

"_Edward!" _

Ed was yanked back to the present with a sharp slap handed out by Riza. Ed sat straight up and almost knocked heads with Riza, who moved away just in time. "what!"

"you were spacing out sir." Ed glared at Riza as he slowly rubbed his cheek.

Sighing, Ed swung his feet over so he was properly sitting up. Even though his feet didn't touch the ground. "was it wrong to be thinking?" Riza gave a half glare, before she pointed to a spot on the material of the couch, right where Ed's hand had been.

Ed glanced down and his eyes widened. A perfect sign was etched into the leather like material, ruining the expensive cover.

"sorry Mustang. I'll-" Riza thumped Ed on his forehead. "this symbol. It's perfect. What does it mean Fullmetal sir?"

Ed shifted and stood up, while stretching he gazed down at the sign. It didn't look like he had traced it over and dug it in many times. Each line perfectly over one another.

Having drawn it so many times, Ed wasn't surprised by how unflawed the mark was.

A single cross was etched into the leather, a crescent moon seemingly stuck to wind almost all the way around the top outstretched line. A sun was set in the back of the cross, right over the mid point of the cross.

"it's nothing really important." walking towards the door, Ed looked back at the two in Roy's office.

Riza was giving him a accusing look. Ed cringed and sighed.

"my father calls it the sign of immortality. Or at least…" father's books called the sign Immortality.

"ignore my rambling. I have some things to figure out." Ed walked out the door and into the hallways. Where he bumped into someone.

"Fullmetal sir… Fuhrer Daemon wants to speak with you. He says it's urgent."

Ed snorted in disbelief. But walked down the hallway to where Daemon's room was situated. The biggest room in the building. Obviously Fuhrer Daemon wasted no time to point out his position.

Walking into Daemon's room without a introduction, Ed saw that Daemon was already waiting for him. Ed stood in the doorway for a minute before he was beckoned in. "sit down Fullmetal. We have much to chat about. And so little time."

Ed grunted, but walked further into the room. Finally sitting down in a uncomfortable chair resting in front of the desk.

"your to go to Diablo tomorrow to kill off any rebels." Ed's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth. "I hold much against you Edward Elric." Ed growled silently as he sat back. He saw the flicker of approval and knowingness in Daemon's eyes…

Wait…

Daemon expected Ed to blow his top like Ed always did.

Ed told himself to remain cool. See what Daemon was playing at. Obviously it was something planned before this time of 'getting togetherness'.

"what do you hold against me sir?" Daemon's eyes narrowed. Not expecting questions, instead he expected yelling and denial. "excuse me?"

Ed nodded. He mentally smirked at Daemon. "what do you hold against me sir?"

"your brother."

Ed shook his head. "my brother isn't here at the moment. Most likely he isn't to come back. Now or never. So… what else?" Daemon shifted just slightly, but Ed saw it.

"your fundings, information." Ed snorted loudly. "funding can be found anywhere at the right price (as in work or something), and information. It branches off to different directions. Not wired from one place to another discretely. Bound to escape the lips of one and into the ears of the waiting."

Daemon was starting to sweat. It showed in how he shifted again. Ed was mentally cheering to himself now.

"your defying my orders!" Daemon's voice was raised. Definitely looking his control.

Ed shifted. "I see no point in going if I have nothing to hold me." Ed stood up slowly, his eyes smirking. "I have one thing Ed." Ed had moved towards the doorway, his shoulders tensing.

"defy me. Even a breath out of line. I will not hesitate to destroy your hometown, your friends… and anyone who ever crossed pasts with you on the good side." Ed's eyes widened with fear, his body shaking. "take a single step away from me Ed. Your family, your friends… all dead within the day."

Ed's pupil's dilated. He slowly turned and stared a crossed the office to Daemon's smirking face. A sadistic smirk pulling at his lips.

Ed slowly made his way back to the chair. Uncomfortable as it was, he felt relaxed when he fell onto it. His knees weak. He gazed down at the ground as Daemon leaned forward. His eyes dancing in the dark room, shadows playing a crossed every plain of his face.

"this is what your going to do Ed…"

Ed's breathing became loud and erratic as Daemon explained his every step…

His skin paled and his body shook with suppressed sobs. "do you understand Fullmetal?" Ed shifted and remained silent for a few minutes. His breathing the only sound in the room… except for Ed's heart that throbbed in his ears. Ed swore Daemon could hear the fearsomely loud heartbeat.

"answer Fullmetal."

Fullmetal slowly gazed up. His wide eyes looked like a lost child's. one who has seen their parents murdered right before them. Suffered unspeakable things…

"yes…"

Daemon leered. "yes what Ed?"

Ed shifted and shakily stood up. Taking a minute to gain his balance. Afraid of his knees collapsing at any move.

"yes… Fuhrer Daemon."

"dismissed."

------------------------------------

**okay… this is beyond pissing me off. **

**Everyone, almost 2000 VISITS and people reading the chapters. But NO ONE reviews. **

**I'm getting pissed here. **

**I will not continue this story if people will merely look and not review. I don't know what you guys are thinking. **

**If you like this story, or if you hate it. **

**A little feedback would be beyond appreciated. **

**Give me some more will to continue this story. (**which I still will….) BUT feedback really helps. No lie, not kidding.

Just review. Say ONE word if you must or want to. Such as-: good. Bad. Sucks. Love it. Continue.

A single word does the trick. But come on people, I wrote more then 20000 words by now. I get no feedback, which could take a single word.

Sorry for the long authors note. But it is frustrating.

Thanks to those who DID review. Love you guys! ()

**_sorry, not a lot of roy x ed lovin' here in this chapter. _**i'll explain that symbol to you guys in some chapter.

in the last chapter with that (1) next to the sneeze, japan used to believe if you sneezed. someone was talking about you at that moment.


	9. MUST READ!

oh my mother fucking god. (OMMFG for short)

i had to reboot by computer. it had viruses...

i had zipped and sent all files through email back to me...

i lost EVERYTHING but this story. you should all feel so damned happy...

i lost over 200 HOURS worth of stories...

i feel like crying.

it's not even funny anymore...

i will update. half of my next chapter is done. so be happy all...

i hope (and am fairly certain) this will be the last authors note for this story...

sorry for the hold up! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! 


	10. Immortality part II

Ahhh! I am actually updating! Be proud!

Hope this chapter satisfies everyone.

The pairings, I'm not too sure as of right now. I get reviews saying no EdxRoy. I get some saying more EdxRoy.

Vote for the pairing!

Ed x Roy-

Alphonse x Winry-

Ed x Scar-

Riza x Roy-

Any other pairings, just tell me. I don't care. But I feel like I need a pairing in this story. So please, review and tell me what you want.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be  
My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours  
Shakira- "Eyes Like Yours"

_**An endless pit….**_

Ed's golden eyes stared blankly up at the pitch black 'sky' of his dream. "where am I…?" Confusion flashed through his eyes before Ed sat up, grabbing his head briefly, dizziness happened even in his dreams it seemed.

"Your allowing a warmonger to control you Edward?" Ed glanced up and his eyes fell onto a black and white, automail-less copy of himself.

Ed frowned and straightened his shoulders, lifting his head to stare straight into the sharp clear- yet gray eyes of his copy. "You may not be as special as I first thought-" Truth seemed to sneer. "-perhaps Hohenheim was over-exaggerating." Ed blinked in confusion. "where are we?"

Ed looked around. True to his first thoughts, he was in an endless black void. The unseeing ground was smooth but cold. Everything seemed tilted slightly, Truth standing straight up- yet with a slant. "where the hell are we again!"

Truth frowned as he looked around, "your dreaming on that train. Diablo's your destination if I'm correct." Ed nodded and frowned as he leaned and rested an elbow on his knee. His crimson coat rustled at the movement. "I don't want to _go_ there you know. I detest being near that 'warmonger' as you call him. I'd do anything to resist. But you know-"

Truth sneered as he uncrossed his arms and turned around. He vanished, and appeared behind Ed. One hand caressing his bangs back. Like he'd done the motion for the whole time. "your underestimating yourself Edward Elric. Your _father_ was never this weak."

Ed jumped to his feet and lashed out at Truth. Truth grinned as he vanished and reappeared several feet away. "temper temper, Edward."

Snarling again, Ed clenched both fist. "never compare me to that man!" Truth didn't roll his eyes, but he gave off the impression of wanting to. "Hohenheim has never had a bastard like Daemon to bring him down."

Truth seemed to ponder this motion, only his thoughtful eyes gave him away.

"whine and whine Edward Elric. It won't change anything."

Ed blinked. "what do you know!" Truth shifted and crossed his arms again, all emotions gone. "I know _everything_ Edward. Now and the Past." sneering in his left over rage, Ed shifted onto one foot. "not the future?" Truth blinked. Then shifted and brushed several tendrils of shining gray hair behind his ear.

"I know everything of the past. From the beginning of the world, the first ever alchemist. The first ever transmutation." Truth seemed to smirk at Ed, even though his mouth remained still. His eyes danced, Ed blinked and his guard let down as he studied the replicate in front of him.

"Edward Elric. Who do you think _created_ the stone?"

Frowning, Ed sat down on his ass to think. "I thought Hohenheim gave you the stone." Truth shifted and smirked as he stared up at the sky. Ed's breath hitched when Truth looked back down. His eyes were _different_. Instead of being clear gray, golden eyes speckled with crimson stared at him. So like his own, yet completely different.

"who gave Hohenheim the stone, where do all the legends start? I was human once, yes."

Truth moved and sat down. Only to disappear before he hit the 'ground'. instead, arms wrapped around Edward and pulled him back so he was resting in a lap, against a cool- no fat torso. Sinew and muscle arms wrapped around Ed and hugged his chest and waist tightly before relaxing to a mere hold.

"I was the keeper of the door. There was _only_ one side. No 'other side' as your teacher Izumo(?) speaks of. Your world came to existence after a millennia of living in that side. At that time as is now, I was and is a eternal figure. Never growing of dying. However, seeing this 'other side'. I decided, 'why not become a human. See what is so special of this side. At this time, there was no alchemy. No forbidden arts."

"I chose to be born, in one of the first clans of the world. What you would call a 'family'. we were powerful alchemist, in fact we created alchemy in a sense." Ed frowned. None of this made sense to him. "so, I wondered. And thought, 'is there a way to create a alchemic thing that could do virtually anything I asked'?" Truth seemed to be stuck in a flashback as he paused for several minutes.

"I killed my clan, and all the clans in our village. The three hundred and sixty four people I mentioned earlier. All of them had utmost power and knowledge in alchemic arts. Combined, the knowledge and power was enough to create the philosophers stone."

Ed nodded, most of the stuff flew over his head however.

"people wanted my power. _my_ discovery. So, as I was still living as a human. I met Hohenheim in my travels. Turns out, as I am the eternal figure of the door. 'that side', Hohenheim is the eternal figure of _this_ side. He didn't realize I was the other being, so he took the stone as if for himself."

Truth frowned. "when I died, I took back the stone. I thoroughly hated the idea of some man like him having the stone."

Ed blinked. "he posed as a human to this world himself. Yes, several trips actually. To figure out how _I_ created such a powerful stone. He still wonders how. He still studies. Even when he met Trisha, and had you two. He looked for a way. However, each time he 'died', I would meet with him and give him the stone to study. See if he could find the answer. That's why, whenever I went to earth. He gave he the stone. Each time I made a 'stone', it was actually Hohenheim handing me _my _stone."

Ed blinked. "I don't-"

"I'm not done Edward."

Ed clammed up and listened some more.

"I kept up the pretense that it _is_ possible to make the stone. Show these humans, _you_ that it could be possible. But the equation to make the stone has to be perfect. You can't just kill a group of humans and expect a stone to come to being."

Truth shifted and stroked Ed's cheek. The smooth skin smooth and silky. But not baby like.

"you however. You made the stone, passed where your father has failed. Excelled where others regressed."

Ed frowned. "how am _I _so special? _why _me."

Truth rested his chin of Ed's shoulder, to cool to be living breath brushing Ed's skin. "at three and four, your brother and yourself started to merely fool around with the arts. Something little to no children are capable of." Ed glanced sideways at Truth. "at five, your mother died, and you attempted human transmutation. An art that _the old _families couldn't perform." Truth sighed at the small thought. "you lost your brother in the process, and then came to the Door. Leading to my side, you pleaded to get your brother back. While yes, you lost an arm and got him back. Just _seeing_ the door at your age is remarkable."

Ed's frown didn't lift. "at twelve, you and your brother went to the academy. You became a alchemist 'prodigy'. At fifteen and on to nearly now, you fought against _homunculi_ and persevered."

Truth shifted so his hand cupped Ed's cheek. "and at 17, you found out the secrets of the stone. You _made_ the stone correctly. You in fact found such a way to do so without sacrificing any lives. A way, I didn't even bother to try."

Ed wasn't preening under all the praise. In fact, he found no satisfaction.

"you intrigue me Edward Elric. More so then your father."

Ed tensed as the hand curled, nails creating welts. Not too painful, but enough to cause Goosebumps to rise.

"so. With that, I have a proposition to make Edward." Ed blinked. "see that door?" Ed blinked and looked around. He looked straight ahead, and saw _the_ door. The one with the slanted eye marked in the center of it. The familiar and pathetic screams of condemned spirits wailing now. "what- when?"

Truth stood up, binging Ed to his feet also. Truth disappeared from behind and appeared in front of the door, one hand resting on one slab of the steel colored stone.

"I want you to do something for me."

Ed tilted his head as Truth ran his fingers over the eye. "that warmonger, Daemon I believe. He's a nuisance. To you, to me and to this place." The wailing increased in volume. As if the soulless beings _knew_ what Truth was saying.

"he's truly a worthless, poor filthy creature. To threaten you like such."

Truth looked over his shoulder to stare at Ed. "as I have a personal vendetta against him. Namely being that he wishes to control _my power, _threatening to take my position…" Truth grinned, a smirk really.

"I really can't have that happen Edward. Who knows what chaos he could cause."

Truth tapped on the door. "therefore. I will have you dispose of him." Ed blinked, his golden eyes shifting warily. "I will give you the power to end his life. I will give the power of the stone once more. End the war, do as you wish with it."

"but you will destroy that disgusting being. He is simply a nuisance. Like a annoying bug in need of squishing." (si: I love that saying! He he he, back to the story)

Truth turned and his grin grew wider. "you will kill him for me, destroy him, break him. Cause him the same pain he has caused you." Ed's eyes grew wider, a small grin playing at his lips. "that sounds… beautiful." half of Ed winced at the thought. But his larger, needier side wished for vengeance. "ahhh. Then we have a deal?"

Ed nodded. "come with me. I will change you to what is needed. Your body as of now is worthless to the task."

Ed hesitated as Truth swung the door wide open. Condemned souls screamed when they saw Edward. "I will change you to a more willing, useful body." Ed was given no time to retreat, before black globs of souls rushed forward and wrapped tightly around his body.

Ed screamed in pain as he was dragged into the black void once again. When he passed the threshold, Truth moved to watch from the doorway.

Closing his eyes, Ed screamed in agony… only…. It didn't hurt.

Power flooded into his system like a tidal wave, his blood coursing. Each pump of his heart causing more to rush in, it felt oddly chilling- like his bones were frozen. Yet at the same time, Ed felt like molten lava was coursing in his veins.

"what…. **_what's going on!" _**Ed's voice left him as the feeling continued. He felt like he was immobile, forever powerless to move. But at the same time he felt like he could run around the earth several times and _still_ have power.

Finally, the strange agony subsided. After what seemed like forever, Ed was dropped on the threshold. His feet also giving out beneath him. "very good Edward…. Such a beautiful transformation. Hohenheim himself couldn't do better."

Ed opened his mouth to speak, however Truth waved him off. Waved him _away._ The door disappeared, Truth vanished… the black void remained for a few minutes before it to gave way to Ed waking from the dream…

-----------------------------

Ed's eyes slowly opened and he groaned. Sitting up, he found himself in a private coach on the train. The bed beneath him warm and comfortable. Pushing away the blanket, Ed lifted his hand and placed in on his forehead…

Wait….

Ed opened his eyes wider as he opened his fist. Dropped, the stone landed on his lap. "what…. The philosopher's stone…" Ed groaned and stood up. The world rushed around him before the dizziness receded to the back of his mind. "what happened…"

Ed shifted and walked slowly towards the bathroom. Clicking the lights on, the tiny bathroom held only a sink, toilet and mirror. Leaning over the sink, Ed turned on the water and splashed at his face…

Wait…

Ed's eyes opened despite water falling into his eyes. He glanced down at his hands and did a double take. He had _both_ arms. Both fleshy, both living. His own arms. There was no difference, there was no flaws. Stripping off his coat and shirt, Ed saw that all the scars on his chest were gone.

Battle wounds had no mark on his body. Moving his eyes down further, Ed saw that his leg was back. "my leg…. My arm…." both were regenerated in perfectly. No flaws, the skin was the same color. He even had the same muscle mass as in his other arm and leg.

Glancing up into the mirror, Ed's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. His golden, cat like eyes were different. They were still a sun like gold. However they _glowed_ with their own light. Actually shining with their own light. No reflection, the light came from his eyes.

"_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Ed screamed in surprise and fear as he fell back towards the opposite wall. He fell to his knees. He took I deep breaths of air until his cool came back, just slightly.

Daring to take another look, Ed glanced over the counter- past the running faucet and back into his eyes. Yep, they were glowing still.

"Fullmetal sir, is there a problem?"

Ed glanced at his shut door. On the other side, several military guards were standing. Wide eyed when they heard the scream. "everything-" Ed gulped and regained his composure. "is perfectly fine. False alarm."

The guards audibly retreated out of the room.

Sighing in relief, Ed closed his eyes and slumped onto the ground. "no need for alarm…. No need for alarm…"

Ed sighed and kept breathing.

In…

Out….

In…

Out…

Nodding, Ed stood up and took a second to regain all wits.

"that feeling, I got my body back, the stone back. And my alchemic powers. What happened to them?"

A bodiless voice echoed in Ed's head.

"_with one arm, you're a prodigy Edward. You gave a normal boy the power to transmute himself. What happens if you had both your limbs?" _

(si: wrath, how he took Ed's arm…)

"oh…. Wow."

Ed shook his head to clear it. Nodding, Ed pulled his shirt and coat back on. He slipped the chain over his head and hid the stone beneath his shirt. "I see. This is what you meant…"

A unseen nod in his head. His minds eye conjuring up Truth. _"do as we agreed Edward Elric." _

Ed nodded. "as you want Truth."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

End of chappy!

If you didn't get Truth's story. I'll make it simple:

Truth was the guardian of the gate- there was only that side. Earth wasn't created, there was no alchemy.

Truth became a human and created the first stone, murdering his 'clan' and such to do so. To satisfy his lust for power.

Met Hohenheim while in his human disguise, Hohenheim was also a guardian, only for earth. No Hohenheim and Truth are _not_ gods.

Hohenheim took the stone for himself.

Truth got the stone back when he 'died'.

Becoming human every few hundred/thousand years, Truth created the stone each time and made the legend of the philosophers stone. Each time, Hohenheim had the stone and gave it to Truth.

Whenever he went back to the gate, Truth took the stone and kept it.

Hohenheim finally gave in, and became a 'human' himself, to make the stone for himself. (greed I believe, not sure)

Never figuring it out, Hohenheim continued until he had Ed and Al. most likely will continue to try and make the stone in the future. Maybe even during this story… who knows….

Ed made the stone…

And in the end, Truth gave Ed back his arm and leg. As Ed will become much more powerful. As it could turn a human (evil) like wrath (Izumo's dead child- turned homunculi) into a walking transmutation himself.

Ed's eyes are glowing yes, for reasons not known (yet).

Understand now? I hope so.

any confusion? Review/Email me and i'll explain it all.


	11. Disgrace of his name

WOoT!

Hey, I finally remembered that scar was supposed to die in Leor saving Al (a little spoiler right there), but he did not. As you can so blatantly tell in my story.

Sorry for the late update, and I hope you like this chapter.

------------------------------------------

Finally, after three hours….. Ed arrived at the last stop before Diablo. Where they'd spend the night.. "a city of despicable barbarians."

Ed glanced sideways to a soldier. "shut up." the soldier glared at Ed. "shut up short ass." Ed nearly jumped and pulverized the soldier. "don't call me short." the boy/man smirked. "your _tiny_. Only 5'2?" Ed growled. "I'm 5'6 for your information." (I don't know…. Let's just guess…)

"anyways, I'm of a higher rank then some nameless soldier like you." the boy seemed to inflate with hot air. "at least I'm taller!" Ed placed his hands behind his head. The stone tapped his chest as he hopped down to the cement platform.

"at least I'm better looking." Ed smirked up at the soldier before he started down the street towards the nearest inn….

---------------------

"Alphonse! Where are you Alphonse!"

Al glanced up at Winery. "get Pinako! I'll handle these creatures here." Winry nodded and hurried to the bedroom to gather up her grandmother.

Glancing back, Al took some chalk and made a quick alchemic circle. Focusing, he forced in his power and brought up a spear from the steel table. (work table…) slicing through a disfigured body, Al jumped back to start killing all oncoming chimeras.

Several claws cut into Al's body. But nothing life threatening. "where… are all these monsters coming from? "

Al cleaned away all the demonic creations before he moved outside to clear a path. The field next to the house was on fire, sending plumes of black smoke up into the sky. "come on Winry!" Al cleanly sliced through matted fur.

"okay! We're right behind you Al!" Al nodded and started forward.

"why are they attacking here! What have we done wrong?" Al shook his head. "I don't know, but we'll find out Winry."

------------------------------------------

"meh… I'm so bo-red."

Ed sat up on his bed and sighed. "I wonder how Al's holding out with that psycho wrench wielding blond."

A vivid image of Winry popped into his mind, screaming her head off.

Ed sweat dropped and shook his head to dispel the image. He sighed and looked around. "I need some fresh air." Ed didn't even bother with pulling his normal jacket on over his black sleeveless top.

Shoving his feet into his boots, Ed forced his loose wavy hair into a ponytail.

Opening the window, Ed looked around and saw that the coast was clear. He leaned back them forced himself through the rather small window.

Only to crash onto the ground with nothing to grab a hold of. "ow…" shaking his head, Ed stood up and dusted himself off. "god, I can't even escape without hitting the ground." sighing with the self mockery, Ed started down the alleyway with the intent of forgetting his current predicament.

The streets were dusty with the dry heat of the desert. The night seemed especially somber in the empty streets, a few lamps were lit. "this isn't that much of an adventure."

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Ed walked down the road towards somewhere.

He didn't care where, just _away_ from the nearest reminder of what he was forced to do. "hey pretty little thing."

Ed looked up from his musings and saw that he happened to be surrounded. "what."

"aren't you a pretty blond?"

Ed growled, and within a few minutes… knocked everyone out. "I'm not some little whore thank you."

Walking off with his hands jammed into his pockets, Ed came to a slightly busy part of town. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure no one was following him. "I wonder how the dorky looking taller soldier was doing from earlier. "hope he doesn't decide to call some soldiers up when he notices I'm not there."

"you should look ahead and not over your shoulder Fullmetal."

Ed glared at the figure before him. Just like in Leor mere months ago, Scar wore his tanned and green robes to fit in with the fakely peaceful town. It wasn't another Ishbal, or Leor. But Ishbalens were seen roving around…. Abate a bit warily.

"you shouldn't be here Fullmetal."

Ed jammed his hands into his pockets and brushed past Scar. He kept his eyes straight forward so Scar couldn't look into them. "your running away from something Fullmetal. How cowardly."

Ed didn't even discourage the slather Scar spoke. "I may be cowardly Scar. But in the end, was I ever truly brave?"

Ed looked over his shoulder at Scar and dared the rogue Ishbalen to speak.

Seeing no answer, Ed wandered off towards the bridge where a small river flowed sluggishly beneath. It was in the lesser part of town amazingly. He noted though, that Scar followed him silently. When he reached the bridge and leaned against the wooden railing, he turned to look over at Scar who was standing with his arms crossed.

"what brought this on Edward Elric?" Ed shifted to stare down at the river with his chin resting on both fleshy arms. However, Ed slowly straightened out his newly made flesh arm and stared at the stretched out fingers.

"isn't this hand amazing Scar?"

Ed spoke in a low tone that could have been downright breathy. Only, he was to focused on his hand to see what Scar's expression was. "I don't know how long it's been that I've first dreamt of retrieving my arm and leg…. Al's body."

"but now that I have it, I don't see what's so great about it."

Ed fisted his hand and didn't wince as his nails dug into his palm.

"perhaps it's the thought of when you don't have something, you miss it. But when you get what you want….. You realize it's not so great after all."

Ed laughed cynically before he let his arm flop over the edge and dangle towards the river below.

When Ed didn't hear any response from Scar so he sighed and spoke again.

"Scar…. _Scar!" _

Ed saw that Scar was staring at his arm with narrowed eyes. "that's not your original arm Fullmetal." Ed studied his arm again and was silently thankful for not wearing his coat. he loved seeing it, without any scars and no line where the arm had connected to his shoulder.

"I suppose not. Wrath held my original. However, I believe that, that arm was destroyed when he was liquefied."

Shaking his head after thinking for an extra minute, Ed straightened and turned to face Scar. The man was still standing here he first stood.

Crimson eyes stared into Ed's.

"do you think that this arm… this leg too. That they are disgusting?"

Scar seemed deep in thought for a few minutes. "they aren't natural. Alchemically made, everything alchemically made…" Ed waved his hand. "yeah, I know. Anything alchemically made goes against Ishbalha- your god or whatever. Therefore, doesn't deserve to be in existence."

Scar snarled and slammed his hand onto the railing next to Ed. Surprising the blond enough that he jumped like some cat.

"_never_ speak so lightly of Ishbalha Edward. You have no idea how significant that god is to any Ishbalen."

Ed's eyes were wide and he leaned backwards as if trying to shy away from Scar's wrath. The exact thing he was trying to do. Scar's face twisted and the wood cracked under his hand.

Realizing what he was doing, Scar stepped back and tried to cool himself by silently and inconspicuously taking deep breaths. "Ishbalha is what every one of my people live by, grow up by. You speak of him so lightly, I doubt you understand just what our god is to us."

Ed glared up at Scar, having to crane his neck. "I know exactly what-"

Scar slammed his fist into Ed's jaw then. Making the blond stumble back until he hit the railing, and it barely held his weight.

"your ill witted and you have no clue to how deep you in this. Nor how serious." Scar started in on Ed. Clearing away any of his past thoughts and shoving in new thoughts and points about the position everyone was in.

Ed's eyes widened slightly as he listened to what Scar said. He spoke in a low voice, but he was definitely angry. Ed realized it wasn't at _himself_, but anger pent up from doing nothing.

"your new Fuhrer wishes to cause another war. Not even that Fullmetal, he wants to kill any and all Ishbalens in hopes of purging this world of 'blood eyed filth'. because Ishbalens don't live by, nor accept alchemy." Scar sneered at Ed. "and he hopes that you will do it for him. You're a pawn in this never ending war Fullmetal."

"no…."

Scar trailed off.

"I'm _not_ a pawn! Ed's eyes were wide with disgust and terror at himself.

"you hold the philosophers stone. You hold the will of making life and death. That devil Daemon realizes this and wishes to use you to full capacity."

Ed blinked and paled. "I don't want to be a pawn for him! I knew it all along, but I hate to accept it. What _you_ don't realize…" Ed stepped forward. His disgust turned to rage. He knew in the back of his mind that he wasn't angry at Scar. But damn it! He was furious.

"and what can I do to stop this type of thing. I'm a single State Alchemist that has absolutely no real say in what goes on!" Ed ignored the throbbing in his jaw.

"I am a fucking alchemist that-" Ed's voice rose in octaves until he was nearly screaming. "can't do anything but BEND OVER BACKWARDS AND UNWILLING ALLOW MYSELF TO GET FUCKED!" ((1))

Ed screamed, tears broke through and slid down his cheeks. Burning the welt on his jaw caused by Scar. Briefly, a thought flew through Ed's brain that he wondered how no one was attracted to the yelling he did.

Another sharp hit to Ed's face. It wasn't nearly as hard. But in Ed's mental condition, he fell to his knees.

Or nearly did, however Scar grabbed his shoulder roughly and held him tightly why he roughly shook him. "who the hell are you! Mere months ago, the man I know as Edward Elric would never allow himself to be controlled like a marionette. You are a disgrace to be the runt named Edward Elric."

Ed's weight was totally dependant on Scar's hand now. If Scar let go, he would fall onto his ass.

"you disgrace yourself, disgrace your name, and disgrace every thing you stood for."

Ed closed his eyes and his tears continued to fall. "I know…. I know that Scar…. But I haven't a thing I could do… there is nothing I can do but be whipped….." Ed looked up, opening his eyes at the same times. They glinted like molten pools of gold.

"I'm just a dog….. You say so yourself… don't you Scar?"

Scar stared into the golden liquid eyes and his frown tightened. "no dog should be whipped Edward. Not even mutts." ((2))

Scar lowered his head then…

His lips covering Ed's.

--------------------------

Cliffy! WOO HOO! Hope you like this update! I really had writers block, but the reviews really helped me out of it. Thanks to you guys!

1- when Ed says that large sentence about being unwilling fucked and such. (the sentence in capital letters) he meant that he allows it to happen. Like a unwilling…. Partner. He doesn't try to do anything to stop it.

2- Scar's comment about the mutt thing. He means in several ways. One- Ed is an oddball of a state alchemist. And the other, because Scar believes half his limbs aren't his own. Like a mutt made of different parents, he is a mutt.

Enjoy and review! I hope to hit the 100 mark on this chapter. (people can dream, can't they?)


	12. Trust him

I see….. Everyone has noticed the pattern have they? laughs sadistically well then, how I would hate to break it….

coughs

Don't own, don't sue.

VOTE FOR PAIRINGS

i'm partial to either Scar/Ed or Mustang/Ed. others are okay, so how about people give me what they think as the main couple should be?

-------------------------------

Ed jolted and without thinking, shoved Scar away. "not this! Not by you, not again!"

Covering half his face with his gloved hand, Ed tugged on his bangs with a air of hopelessness. "Envy, Mustang, _you_…. And gods know who else." Ed sighed and looked up at Scar. "that only makes things harder Scar. You know it too."

Scar stared at Ed with guarded eyes.

"I'm not- it's just-" Ed growled in frustration. "I don't know. All I know is that this is confusing to me!" rolling his eyes, Ed lowered his hands and stared at the soft but durable white material. "I really hate this."

Flexing his fingers, Ed's shoulders slumped.

"damn it. I don't know what to do, what to believe anymore." Ed straightened and then slowly started for the end of the bridge. "perhaps I wasn't supposed to follow any rules, anyone. Not believe in anything." Ed blinked as he looked up at the star filled night.

"we got through everything relying only on ourselves- Al and I." Ed said his brother's name fondly. "I wonder _why_ my father did this to us. Started all of this." Ed could sense Scar's confusion.

"he left to pursue the stone. But didn't return despite all of our letters for him to."

Ed sighed. "perhaps we started all of this for more then just the philosopher's stone. Maybe…" Ed trailed off and didn't finish his sentence.

" I don't know." Ed sighed and shook his head.

Scar finally spoke.

"give me two days. I have a way for you to not kill my people. However, it may risk some dogs lives."

Ed turned to look at Scar. "what? What are you talking about?"

Scar stepped over so he stood side by side to Ed. "just trust me Ed. I know I'm your enemy. However, you're not on the side of the Fuhrer." Ed looked at Scar with narrowed eyes. "your going to kill them, aren't you?"

Scar shook his head and slowly moved his eyes to the city. "your going to go to Diablo. And do as your ordered." Ed's eyes widened and flew to Scar's face. "just listen Edward." Ed took a few deep breaths and eventually nodded.

"you will go to Diablo. You will blow up the city. But you will _not_ kill anyone of Ishbalen blood." . "but… how?" Scar started to run his hand over Ed's head, smoothing his hair back.

Scar pulled him back slightly and stared him in the eye. "leave the rest to me." Ed's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "what?" "I shall not give details, in case they attempt to find the plan out. I shall leave tonight, and you shall stay here and rest."

Ed's muscles tensed as he stared at Scar in the eye. "you won't have to kill anyone Edward." Ed's shoulders slightly relaxed, but he was still wary. "just trust me." Ed studied Scar intently, he narrowed his eyes at the small smirk on Scar's face. "your so somber little Edward. It truly is not like you."

Scar walked off without another word.

Ed blinked, he then slowly walked down the road back to his hotel.

There was nothing he could do at the moment. He didn't really want to trust Scar, even after their…. '_moment',_ but he didn't want to say anything. A little chance was better then none at not having to kill off a whole city.

The _last_ city of Ishbalens.

-----------------meanwhile!---------------

Al jolted as he worked his alchemy into the ground, making several stone made root like structures erupt and kill off some chimeras.

"Al!" Al nodded as he looked to see Winry and Pinako running toward the remains of his house. "I'll meet up with you guys there!" Winry nodded and Al slowly turned and slid into a defensive position. One he used when sparring with Al.

Several chimeras jumped towards him, and Al was ready to fight back. But a large white flash and a explosion caught the chimeras in mid air.

Lowering his hand from shielding his eyes, Al looked around.

"who's there?"

Al jumped when a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder. Looking up, he came face to…. Well shoulder with his _father_.

"what the…. Dad?"

Jumping away from the hand- and the man, Al looked warily up at his father. "what are you doing here now. Why are you here?" Hohenheim stared down at his son through his glasses. "better question. Where is Edward, Alphonse?" Al bit his lower lip and worried it.

"I don't know right now. I assume the capital."

Hohenheim's eyes narrowed. He glanced over the hills towards Pinako's burning house and gave a tiny sigh. "damn it. I needed to speak with Edward." Al looked suspicious.

"why?"

Hohenheim looked back down at Al. "nothing horrible Alphonse. I swear it." Al still looked suspicious.

"what happened to you, anyways? Your body, splitting up from Ed. Your sudden distrust of your own father." Hohenheim didn't sound furious. He just sounded curious.

"last time you were here-" Hohenheim's eyes narrowed once more. "we will not speak of that Alphonse. The past is just that- the past." Al bit his lip again. "well, besides that… I'm just worried about brother."

Hohenheim slowly nodded and gave a weary sigh. "don't worry about him. He's strong enough." Hohenheim took his glasses off and cleaned them with a cloth from his coat pocket. Putting them back on, he moved to Al's side, facing the opposite direction.

"Alphonse." Al looked up and blinked in confusion as his father's hand rested on the top of his head. "your almost as tall as me. Not like Edward." Al gave a weak grin as he looked up at his rather tall father.

"I know you can handle the remaining chimera. I know you can, so I'm off to find Edward." Al gave a nod for his answer, then squeaked when Hohenheim started down the road with his hands in his pockets.

Stopping, Hohenheim waited.

"tell Ed…. That we're…. _I'm_ waiting for him to come home."

Hohenheim nodded and slowly walked off towards the river and mountains. A shortcut to the desert- Hohenheim knew his son would be there.

Al looked at his father's retreating figure, then turned and hurried to where Pinako and Winry were waiting for him. "find him dad. For his sake, and mine."

-----------------------------------the next morning- yet _again _another trade off in POV-------------------

Scar walked slowly down the sandy roads. It was beyond hot, no water or vegetation was visible. But, Scar watched as many females, males and children ran or walked down the streets. They all wore thick clothes despite the heat. And everyone was of Ishbal blood. Crimson eyes were everywhere, and tanned brown skin was prominent.

Posted every few tens of yards, military men carried either guns or alchemic symbols on their gloves, shirts, hands, bracelets… anywhere. Depending on their type of skill. All waiting to attack and maul a Ishbalen to death. They were sweating though, it was obvious they were disgruntled with the heat.

Wearing his trademark sunglasses and outfit, Scar kept his head angled to the ground just right. So the cross shaped scar wouldn't be seen. His hands were in his pockets, making him look like some average Ishbalen. Scar's hate for the military, and their dogs grew. His eyes narrowed at the sneering faces, decked out in dark blue. How he hated them all….

Scar's heart twisted. He had never truly felt anything in his heart, for no one. But he felt something for Ed. He knew he did. But he didn't know what the emotion was. However, Scar knew he couldn't, no _wouldn't_ let Ed down. Not Edward. Not the one that trusted him- albeit the slightest. Scar's eye flickered again. No one had ever trusted him before. He wouldn't betray that trust.

He knew he had to do this, he had to save Ed. Scar's eyes softened a fraction. Ed wasn't some dog. He was…. Well _Ed. _Scar looked up and saw that at last he reached the Ishbalen leader's house. Walking inside, Scar looked around. It was shadowed in the house. "welcome." Scar looked over, to see Rose's bastard son and several other figures. "you sent that you wanted to talk with us?" Scar nodded and leaned against the wall. "you're to evacuate all the Ishbalen people in this town." right to the point. He had no time to waste.

"what!" the raised voice stirred the babe in a Ishbalha worshipper's arms. "your kidding! We have no where to go! This is the safest place!" Scar shifted and his eyes narrowed. "by noon tomorrow, there will be nothing left of this 'safe haven'." eyes widened. "no! this can't happen again!" Scar straightened and his bloody eyes swept over everyone in the room. "the military is sending their dog to do the dirty work. We must get everyone out of here."

"we shall get everyone out of here." a man jumped to his feet, his eyes wide. "this is our home! We can't abandon it for some prank!" Scar's eyes narrowed angrily. "what if it isn't a prank, that _devil_ Daemon will follow through on his threats. Then we will all be killed." the man's eyes closed and his hands clenched. "fine. We shall start evacuating tonight. We'll go to the desert, where we can easily loose those military bastards." the woman with Rose's child stood up. The child was more of a toddler now The other man grabbed her arm to keep her steady. "be careful my lady." Scar looked out the window, it was already dark out.

Moving to the door, Scar looked over his shoulder. "don't get caught. I did not come here to fail." Scar disappeared outside…

--------------------------

Sorry for the short update. This is basically a in-between chapter that I thought you guys would've enjoyed.

Yeah, Ed's with everyone. Who would of thought. (I didn't)

Review, I thrive on them.


End file.
